Exile: The Trip of A Lifetime
by QSA
Summary: Meet Quentin McCarthy, a young, energetic teen who had just been assigned a history report by his teacher...Boy, if only he could see what the universe has in store for him. Things seem to only be able to get better for him...right? Instead he starts the Exile Explicitarium. -rate and review-
1. Exile

**Chapter 1**

Exile

"The year is 1990 and the US was still at war with Germany. The US had just developed a monster new weapon for the war, and was busy running tests on it on an island in the middle of the Pacific. As they completed the new weapon they got the order that the war was now over, so they left the island and left the huge new weapon at the island in secret and covered up the remains and left the island off the map and out of the-" that was as far as Quentin McCarthy, or Q for short, had gotten on his research paper he was typing. He went to the top and put the date on the paper, January 15th, 2013. As he had first found the remnants of the new weapon in his 10th grade history class and was instantly assigned to do a writing report for a grade, which he badly needed to salvage his grade in school, and was regretting ever mentioning the topic to his teacher, Mr. Mercia. As Q leaned back in his chair and surveyed his report, he was dismayed at how little information he actually had. But he had been assigned a report and he was almost never late with an assignment. Then the bell rang and interrupted his thoughts. After getting through the school day he was tired and was wanting to go home so he picked up his bag and started for the door.

...

TWO WEEKS LATER

Boom! a mountainous wave battered against the _Queen of adventure_, Q gripped the ship's wheel hard and spun it furiously in order to keep it on a straight course. For the past two days Q and his friends aboard the _Queen of Adventure_, an old great lakes steam ship that they had converted into an exploration ship fit to search the Pacific Ocean in search for a island that the world thought was imaginary, battled their way through a hurricane for their destination. As Q fought to keep the ship headed into the bucking waves, he slowly found it getting easier and easier. Then to his surprise, the waves shrank back, and the water became calm. As he kept looking out the bridge windows, he began to realize why; the only time waves have been known to go flat in a storm was when there was a rogue wave in the area. But, as Q frantically searched out the bridge windows for it he suddenly saw a tall, dark, wall in the distant haze of the storm and realized that it was not a rogue wave headed for them; it was a tsunami.

Thinking quickly, Q spun the wheel and rang the old telegraph for ahead-full, deep in the ship the massive engines suddenly roared to life, swinging around the nose of the ship so it faced away from the approaching tsunami. Q stood helplessly as the large tsunami slowly caught the back of the ship. Slowly, the ship started to lift above the water, as it neared the top, the ship took up speed; like a surfer surfing the wave. As Q hung on for dear life as the _Queen of Adventure_ rocketed down the wall of the tsunami at such a speed, that the front of the rebuilt freighter started to lift out of the water. Then in the distance in front of him, Q saw an island, but as he tried to turn the ship, the wheel suddenly spun with enough force to throw Q into the table next to the wheel; effectively knocking him out.

…

"Am I dead?" Q thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes and tried to get past the headache. Q looked around and realized he was in the wheelhouse of the _Queen of Adventure_, the small steam ship he had bought with his inheritance from his Grandpa, which was crewed by his seven friends; who were not in the wheelhouse with him. As Q started to look for his friends, he also discovered some things that worried him: First, the power was off, it should have be on all the time with the engines running. Second, the boat was not rocking and lurching like it should when it is at sea; it was not actually rocking at all now that Q thought about it. And third, the thrumming of the engines was supposed to be constant, but all was silent. Pondering this as he walked along the corridors looking for his friends, Q suddenly remembered them being asleep in their cabins while he took his shift as the lookout, he quickly hurried to the cabins in the aft castle.

…

After about a half hour of taking routes around blocked corridors and jammed doors, Q found all of his friends, they were all unconscious in their beds, and for the life of him, Q could not wake them. So instead, he decided to do something else, and headed for the engine and boiler rooms.

As he had walked through the halls he opened the door to the cargo hold and was hit by a wall of water which slammed him into the wall of the corridor. As the water drained away he was surprised to see daylight peaking through the doorway. When he walked into the cargo hold he found to his dismay; that there was two giant holes ripped in the sides of the ship and in one hole came fresh water while it went out the other hole. As he passed the holes and continued towards the boilers, he concluded to himself that the ship must have hit an island and the tide brought it to rest up against the cliffs that probably surround the land, and from one of the cliffs, there was a waterfall which had filled the hold enough to ground it firmly on the shore. When he arrived at the boilers he began to stoke a fire inside the cold boilers and slowly began to build up the steam pressure.

Ten minutes later, he had reached the top pressure of the boiler, he gave a large yank on a large, long, chain, which was followed by a deafening bellow from the steam whistle mounted on the smokestack, just outside the open cabin window in which his friends slept. After what seemed like a very long minute to Q, he released the chain and immediately the bellow from the whistle stopped. He then went to the engine room and pulled a few levers, and slowly the big steam engine started to turn; turning the generator that was connected to it. Soon with the power restored to the ship, Q went up to see his friends.

As he entered the cabins he was surprised to see them scrambling around, like chickens who were in danger. When he finally got them to stop panicking, he told them the ship had run aground and when they asked how far aground they were Q said,"I don't know, but we'll know soon; come'on." They all headed to the nearest door that would lead them outside.

When the group was outside they found to their dismay they were over 400 feet from the nearest beach on the island, and as they scanned the area they saw two towers that looked like metal. They all decided to go to the metal towers to see if someone was on the island.

...

After a mile of walking through the forest on the island, they came upon the structure. To them, they thought that it looked more like the bridge to a large sea going ship, or a great lakes ship than a building, with a similar structure in the distance, but it couldn't be; it was just too big they all thought.

Ten minutes after they found the building, they were able to wrench open the only door in sight and found that it lead through a long corridor with a key on the metal ground beside the door. As they explored the corridor, they saw that there was a glass wall halfway through the corridor and that the side they were on had nothing but a key hole near the glass.

When Q saw this he grabbed the key near the door and walked down to the keyhole, while his friends went back out the door to continue looking around outside. When Q got to the keyhole he inserted the key and turned. There was a loud clunk followed by the open door behind him suddenly closing, a metal wall closing in front of it, and slowly started to speed towards him. Q sickenly realized that if it did not stop, he will be crushed against the thick glass wall behind him. Then as the wall hit him and started to push him against the glass, to his surprise, he started to go through it. When he came out the other side of the glass, he fell in one big heap and thought incredulously, '_That felt like I was pushed through Jello, but it was glass!'_

As Q got up, he looked at his hands and realized they did not look the same; his body had changed. When Q looked at himself in the glass which he was pushed through, he also realized that his clothes were now made from natural materials like leaves, silk, vines, and wood. He thought to himself that he looked a bit like an elf with pointed ears, and had wings that were in clear skin pockets on his back. After Q noticed these things about himself he slowly began to look around the corridor, and decided to step in the nearest door.

As he stepped inside the nearest door, it suddenly closed shut and locked itself. As he turned around he started to see black splotches right before he passed out and felt like something was being downloaded into his head. Next thing he knew he woke up on what looked like the bridge of a ship with a terrible headache. As he looked around he found himself sort of knowing about everything there, and he remembered passing out, but; he didn't know who did that to him. As he was wondering who gave him this information, he heard a faint voice and felt something touch his mind; but, he could not see who was talking to him as he tried to find the source. After scouring the whole room he was amazed to realize it was in his mind telepathically.

'_Hello, my name is Exile, I'm happy someone finally came to visit me after all these years, and that it was no less than the one who would be my captain,'_ the faint female voice said.

' _What are you, where are you, and what did you do to me?'_ Q thought trying to make sense of everything.

'_I merely gave my captain the information he needs to run me and gave him the ability to control the power that comes with commanding me; like flight, railgun, telekinesis, rubber powers, lightning, and others that involve weapons on board me. You also have in you what is known as the "king of exile powers," where you can pull out the heart in your body and use it to do wonderful things, but; it won't be your heart you pull out now; it will be mine, a blue sphere with a nozzle on top;don't turn the valve that opens it unless you're going to die or one of your crew is going to die.' _Exile told Q.

'_Whoa, back up, who is my "new crew" and how do I find, and control, my new powers?' _Q thought.

' _I have the ability to travel to five different worlds,' _replied Exile_. 'your new crew will be chosen by me to help you bring peace to the five different worlds. As for your powers; you will know in luck captain,'_ Exile responded.

'_Wait! Darn she's gone.'_ Q thought as it felt like a mass had left inside his mind.

Q was dumbstruck, he thought to himself heading for a different door on the bridge, '_well thats that, I might as well try to start the engine on this ship to get power going. _

While still thinking about the engine, he opened the second door on the bridge, and walked into the dark room. After he stepped inside and his eyes adjusted, he saw a light blue glow from a round window in front of him, and a red lever next to him on a large and long gantry. As he looked at the light blue glow, he began to see little gears and he remembered some of the information given to him by Exile; it said that it was like the turbo for the engines and how to operate it; but, much to his dismay it didn't give the name of it, until he spotted a slightly rusted plate next to it that said in large letters: _THE GREAT ENGINE_. Q didn't worry about it though and went back to the red lever and pulled on it hard until it was all the way back. Then a deep rumble filled the ship and two huge steam engines each, what he guessed to be, the size of a three story building started to turn below and off to the side of the gantry he was on. As the large steam engines started they were also accompanied by loud, slow, deep, double thudding of what sounded like a heart. As the monster engines began to turn faster and faster, he saw a lever labeled "MAIN SWITCH" next to the red lever on a bank of handles. He pulled it to see what it would do; as soon as he pulled the lever, the lights snapped on all around him, giving him a good look at the room for the first time.

He was in a massive room. The gantry he was on, looked to be about six stories off the bottom floor and wrapped around the great engine. The great engine, a large square block, was six stories higher than the gantry and about 300 feet long with a massive gear about as tall as the Great Engine was slowly turning around in front of the blue window. The gantry Q was standing on ran around the edge of the square room, and behind the Great Engine there was what looked like three different large machines attached to each other by axles running to several large open gear boxes on each side of the room.

After taking this all in, Q turned around and thought he should see his friends as he walked towards the door. Q opened the same door he came in, and while still thinking about his friends, opened it. As it opened thinking he would back track his route, he was surprised to find that it opened back to the same hallway he first entered in. He realized that to get through the vast distances in the ship, you merely have to think about where you wanted to go and open a door. As he walked towards the glass in the center of the hallway, he put his hand to the glass and found that he could easily push his hand through and pull it back. After a minute of fiddling around with the glass, he concluded that once the transformation is made, you can pass through easily, one way but to walk back easily you have to be a crew member.

After making the conclusion, Q left the glass and found his friends on the other side of the door. They were still outside pulling on the same locked door that he went through first. With a sly grin, Q waited for them to charge at the locked door they were trying to bust open. As Q heard a yell from outside he quickly unlocked the door and opened it wide, just as they charged though holding a small tree. As they came through the door, they tripped on the ledge on the bottom of the door; landing in a heap in front of Q. When they saw Q they immediately started asking questions all the while Q was laughing at the trick his comrades had fallen for. After he had stopped laughing from his prank, and his friends had given him six large bumps on the head as a payment, Q calmly explained to them that he had been chosen by the ship to be her captain and that he will take them to the nearest ship headed for the US for a trip home, while he went with Exile on a journey to find the rest of his new crew.

Half an hour later, after explaining to his friends, Q went to the bridge and took command of Exile. When he pulled the correct levers next to the ship's wheel, six large jet engines slowly came out of Exile's sides. As they swivelled up, Q pulled another lever labeled _Aero-Pod Throttle._ Slowly the jet engines started to lift Exile off the ground. As Exile left the ground completely the island they were on began to shake. Then to Q's friends surprise and his own, the island began to rise out of the sea behind them! Then, Q remembered from the information given to him that the island was designed to float and was attached by chains to Exile's stern so it could be pulled.

Together, Exile and what Q dubbed "Exile Island", rose into a cloud and slowly headed towards the nearest boat whose destination was the US.

...

**_Please!.._ comment and review! It adds to this story and the sequel!**


	2. Will it be like this all the time?

_**Chapter 2**_

After Q had dropped his friends off on the boat headed for the US, he was surprised when Exile, on its own, lifted up higher and shot straight off. A minute later, what looked like a blackspot had started to grow in front of the ship. As Q watched the spot, it grew big enough to be the same size as the ship and island. As the spot finished growing, the ship started to slowly enter the black spot. After it entered the black spot, the windows had cleared enough for Q to see out. When Q looked out the windows he frowned before realizing where he was: he was in another dimension or universe like one of the books he had just read,_Leviathan_. For all around him flying beasts and machines buzzed and zipped past. Q glanced behind him out the bridge's stern windows, and watch the last of the island exit the spot. As he turned his attention back to the front he noticed all the aircrafts all stopped and were flying away from him and Exile. To his relief Exile and the island slowly began to sink towards the water. Exile slowly settled back into the water and Exile island sank into the mouth of the harbor in front of Q; effectively barricading the harbor. When the island was in the water, the chains released from the back of Exile, and Exile slowly glided into the harbor of the city. When it stopped moving, Q found a flag that had a blue back ground, with the island, and a man on it holding a sword and a sheet of paper that said diplomacy on it. Quickly, Q ran the flag up the flagpole at the top of the bridge on Exile. Just in time too, for airships and war machines aimed and pointed at Exile, but held their fire when they saw the flag.

...

As Q flew across the harbor with the wings on his back, he thought that the new ability was very scary at first. As he landed on the pier, he was met by several guards and men, and as they surrounded him he asked them, "Where am I?"

"America... specifically New York harbor," one man said as he stepped forward through the circle of guards. "Who are you and what county do your loyalties lie?"

"I'm Q, captain of Exile. I'm here looking for a new crew and you can say I'm loyal to… Exile Island."

"So, how long will you be here for?", the man asked.

"I don't know, I'll move the island in a minute, but; do you know if the British airship _Leviathan_ is here?", Q said as a picture of Deryn and Alex appeared in his mind as Exile told him '_These two are part of your new crew.'_

'_It just had to be them'_ Q thought to himself.

"Yeah, it's at the Airfield, why?" The man asked glancing around.

"Thanks." Q said to the man before jumping in the air and taking off.

Q flew up high, giving him a good view of the city. With a good view of the city Q immediately spotted the airfield and swooped down and landed on top of the leviathan. No one was on top of the ship so he decided to go in the "front door".

Luckily, Deryn and Alex were on the ship and after much searching Q finally found them. As Q called out to them, Deryn came up to him and said, "Who are you and why are you on this ship? You look like a clanker to me."

"Well, we should go into a empty room to discuss something," Q said looking around.

"And who are you to be to tell us to come into an empty room?" Alex inquired stepping closer.

"Someone who wants to keep _**Mr.**_Sharp's military career going and know some people who would like to know the _**heir**_ to the Austrian throne is here."Q said to both Alek and Deryn sharp quietly, while emphasizing that he knew who they were. Both Deryn and Alex's eyes grew wide as they both realized what he meant, and agreed that they had to step into an empty room to have a discussion.

As they stepped into the closest empty room with chairs and a table; Q closed the door behind them and turned around only to see Deryn's knife whipping up to his throat. With lightning speed that surprised Alex, Deryn, and himself, Q brought his arm up, connecting to the hilt of the knife, causing it to fly across the room, and embedding itself in the wall. As he now faced the surprised Alek and Deryn, he said; "Hmm, funny, I did not expect two of the hero's would try to kill God's messenger."

"I was not trying to kill you! Only threaten you into telling us how you know our secrets!" Deryn said, facing Q while Alex went to try to retrieve the embedded knife from the wall.

Alex tried for several minutes, with little to no success, to pull the knife out of the wall. Finally, tired of watching Alex and then Deryn try and fail to pull the knife out, Q went over to the knife and pulled; Amazingly it pulled out if the wall with hardly any effort. As he turned away from the wall, towards the two, with the knife still in hand, Deryn and Alex raised their hands in a gesture of surrender. But, before they could react, Q flipped the knife up in the air that argued years of practice, though he never did it before, caught it by the tip of the blade, and handed it hilt first to an amazed Deryn; who slowly took it.

"Now, can we have a seat?" Q asked the nervous pair.

"Ok." Alex said as the three of them sat down at the table.

"Where, to begin?" Q asked himself out loud.

"How about how you, someone who we don't know, knows our secrets." Deryn said.

"Ok, I'm just going to say it: Your world is a book in mine. I was chosen by Exile, an advanced ship, which is sitting in the middle if the bay, to be its captain and sort of king; but, I have to collect or convince the crew that Exile chooses to run it. You two have both been chosen to be part of the crew. As compensation for joining, you get powers like me, and you can be whoever you want to be as the crew,"Q explained to them.

"How, do you have powers, and is this all true?" Dreyn asked.

"First answer: I don't know; second, I'll show you." Q said as he got up and turned around.

After he turned around and took off his shirt; he heard a gasp from both of them. Then Deryn asked, "Are those real?!"

"Yes, they are." Q said as he shrugged his shoulders, pulling his brown and white wings out of the skin sacks they were in.

"M-may I see them?" Deryn asked as Q turned back around with his wings still out.

"Go ahead, they're the real things," Q replied.

As Deryn felt the feathers on the wings she exclaimed, "They _**are**_ real wings!"

"Yep, however; I haven't tested how fast I can go yet." Q mentioned to Deryn before turning to Alex and saying, "If you think you have been left out, wait till you see Exile; that is if you're joining?"

"Yeah! I'm joining!" Deryn said immediately to Q.

"I'll Join-if, and only if, I can ask some friends to come along," Alex told him.

"We'll see when we get to Exile," Q replied.

After a few hours spent gathering Alex's friends; Otto Klopp, Bauer, Hoffman, , and Count Volger. The majority of the time was spent with examining his wings and Volger quizzing him on how he came to know their secrets and how safe Exile will be. Finally, they all agreed, thus how they were all gathered outside the Leviathan. When they were ready, Q remembered a way to "call" Exile, thanks to the information downloaded into his head, he put his first two fingers to his mouth like he was going to whistle, but; when he blew it sounded like a loud steam whistle as it echoed around New York.

…

In the harbor in New York, a police officer walking along the waterfront heard a echoing steam whistle from somewhere, but; it didn't sound right to him; but he thought nothing of it. As he continued walking along, he heard a deafening bellow from the bay; that got his attention. As he turned to the bay, he saw the massive ship that had settled in the harbor from earlier, suddenly; six things poped out the side and it started to charge for the shore. Scared as could be, the policemen watched as it picked up speed, straight toward him and the wide street behind him. As the terrified police man watched, rooted to the ground, Exile started to lift out of the water. People all around the waterfront started to notice the ship coming toward them, then; when Exile was 100 yards away from the shore, it lifted out of the water and people watched as the ship pulled up. The huge 30 foot, twin propellers cleared the terrified police man by just five feet, giving everyone near the shore an unforgettable view of the underside and spinning blades.

…

Back at the field, everyone watched in amazement as Exile pulled out of the city skyline and headed towards them. "Whoa, that's Exile?" Otto asked Q as he gestured towards the flying ship.

"The only one like it," Q said back.

"How do you get around inside something that huge?" Alex quizzed Q.

"You'll learn when you enter." replied Q to Alex as he watched Exile come to the field and slowly dropped to the field.

When they entered the ship Q did not have to explain to them much, for; as they got on and the door was shut in the familiar corridor, they everybody except Q passed out for several minutes. When they finally came to and they were awake they gazed about the sides of the corridor as if looking for something. As Q was going to ask them what they were looking for, he felt a similar pressure on his mind and Exile spoke to him telepathically again. '_I only needed Deryn and Alex, why did you bring the others?'_

'_They wouldn't come unless they were able to bring their friends, so I agreed. Are you angry at me?' _Q replied thoughtfully.

'_No, the others show talent, I'm happily impressed,'_ Exile replied a second later, before leaving Q's mind and lifting the pressure.

"Who or, what was that?" Deryn asked, turning Q's attention towards the group.

"That, would be Exile, the entity living in this ship." Q told the group, before continuing down the corridor, through the glass. As the group tried to follow, they found that they couldn't pass through. With a smile Q passed them the key and told them to put it in the lock. When they stuck the key in the lock and turned it, the loud clunking sounds perplexed them, before they turned around and exclaimed in fright at the fastly closing wall. Then when the corridor pushed them through Q helped them up, they looked at themselves and exclaimed in wonder at their new forms. When they asked where their stations where, Q lead them through the ship on a tour. He started with Alex's and Deryn's stations: the engine room and the gunnery. When the group entered the engine room they all gasped at the size of the engines. Otto whistled in wonder to the moving machinery surrounding them.

"What is powerful enough to drive these? If they're steam engines the boiler must be five stories high," Alex said.

"You're correct, it is steam however, you're wrong on the size. The actual boiler is only the size of a ball," Q replied to the group. "That boiler is the heart of Exile, it powers everything on this ship."

"I can't believe that we have to run this! How do we even lift a broken part?" Hoffman asked.

"Exile explained that to you when you talked to her." Q replied. "On to the next room: the gunnery."

As they entered the Gunnery (Alex and Deryn's workroom), Q explained to them that Alex's role was doubled, for he would work in the engine room and during battle, control the gun turrets. Deryn would loads the guns. When they stopped in the center of the Gunnery, they looked up and saw the biggest gun. They all marveled at what was above them, the front muzzle of a huge cannon that could hold a house with room to spare, and inscribed on the barrel was the etched words: _The Best Friend_. When Q explained that it ran the length of the ship's top deck and how it worked, with steam pressure from the boiler, they were even more shocked.

"This could blow up a mountain!" exclaimed Deryn.

"Yes, thats why we only use it if we have to." Q said to the group.

Then Q continued on with the tour to the Bridge. As they got on the bridge Alex noticed a pair of levers and mentioned to Q that they look just like a walker's control sticks. When Q told him that this ship was a giant walker, he paled a little and then asked if he could drive it; reluctantly, Q said yes.


	3. That poor man

**__****Chapter 3 **

**Walker Lessons**

**...**

**When Exile was settled nicely on land, Q asked Deryn and Alex, "Shall we give them a show?" **

**Everyone scrambled to their positions, Alex stepped on the levers and with a Cu-Chunking sound, Exile extended her six giant legs off the sides of the ship and placed them on the ground. As Alex stood the walking ship slowly up, Q said to him, "Be careful of houses and people, we don't want to get in trouble."**

**And with that Alex slowly took a step forward; the leg planted the foot directly on one of the squares for the roads, with an earth shaking power. **

** "****This is bigger than all the walkers in the Austrian military combined." Alex said over his shoulder. **

** " ****Shall we show them what they're missing?" Q asked them, they agreed to the thought.**

** "****Alright, everyone at your stations. Alex, get down to the engine room, you all can come back here once we are in the air with****_Exile Island._****" ****Q sternly commanded them. **

**…**

**The same policeman from the pier was walking up the road to the Police station by the Airfield. He had had enough of waterfront duty and wanted street duty back instead, so he was going to complain to the head officer.**

**As he walked along, enjoying the peacefulness of the neighborhood he was in, he stopped at an intersection and waited for traffic to stop. Just as he was about to cross; a huge walker foot planted itself right in the middle of the intersection, scarring the policeman badly. He looked up and noticed high above him that it was that same ship he had seen fly out of the water over him. He slowly made his way around the foot, and as he made it to the tother street; started to run screaming for the station; he was done with being a police officer.**

**...**

**In under ten minutes the Island was chained up to the stern of Exile and the engines were running at full power. One by one the new crew came to the bridge where Q was and asked what ****_Exile Island_****was. He just pointed out the back window and said to them simply, "Look for yourself, it's your new home anyway."**

**With that, they looked out the back windows and Q heard gasps uttered by them as they saw the floating Island for the first time. When Deryn asked if we had to tow it around all the time Q said, "No. But, if we want to, we can drop it off and leave it some place safe for battle, we can drop it during a fight, and we also have to drop to the sea at night because the island sinks to the warm ocean surface."**

**...**

**Two days later Exile approached the coast of France, and saw battle for the first time. Six large walkers open fired on Exile, so Dreyn and Alex used The Best Friend, or "BF" as they called it, on the attacking walkers. Only one shot was fired, and that was all that was needed. The single shot blew up like an atomic bomb. The blast knocked the walkers off their feet. Q brought Exile in low and picked up the fallen walkers and men with four huge magnetic claws. Then, he swung around and loaded the shocked Darwinist soldiers into a different cargo hold. With the subdued armies loaded, they sailed to the capital of Austria and were met by yet more walkers, but they thought Exile was on their side so they were let past in order to drop off the damaged walkers and crews. **

**After dropping off the crews, the group decided to see the former king, and convince him to have peace. When they entered to see the king of Austria, they were told that he was busy and to return later. When Q refused and said, "We are here regarding the war", they were told to wait to see if the king would make an exception to see them. **

**Three hours of nail biting madness of waiting, the guard told them that the king was sorry for the long wait and that the appointment would have to be cancelled, they were to try again after two months. When Q inquired where the emperor was, the guard said, "In a military meeting, we are about to assault Britain," thinking that they were Austrian citizens.**

**At this mentioning, Deryn got extremely upset; but, Alex was able to calm her and said to the guard, "What would it take to see the king now?" **

**"****Take out either army, or both," the guard replied to the group.**

**So, with that reply the group went back to Exile. On the way back, Deryn asked, "why are you walking away from this we could stop this! We-"**

**"****Because we are going to see the British king and if we get the same results like I think we will, we will take out both armies and show our strength," Q interrupted her.**

**Two hours after the failed meeting with the Austrian king, the group had talked to the king of Britain. This time; however, they were able to see the king but he said that he would only take them seriously if they were to take out the "Clanker army". With grim faces they returned to Exile, and headed for the front line. **

**One hour later, the group was smack in the middle of the front lines, flying the Exile flag and towing Exile Island. When they got to the center of the battlefield, both armies open fired on Exile. When all the shells hit, it was tremendously loud outside, but all they felt were little tings. Then, Q told Deryn and Alex to "bear the guns;" six seconds after he issued that command, hundreds of holes appeared in the sides, the top, and the bottom of Exile's hull and out of each hole extended an array of battle ship cannons. **

**As the armies saw this all Q could imagine them saying was, "Oh, ****! Run!" **

**As Q ordered Deryn and Alex to aim at both armies, both sides both threw up the white flag of surrender. After the flag of truce was put up, and Exile was on the ground, Q had Aex walk them to the Capital of Austria, with the walkers from the front lines as an escort. As they went along, Q noticed that what Alex had said earlier about the size of Exile was true; the Austrian walkers were punie compared to Exile. Each one only came up to about the height of the first knee of Exile's legs.**

**When they got to the capitol, they left the walkers behind, and headed for the palice. As Q and Alex entered the palace (leaving Deryn behind to guard the ship), to see the emperor. As they approached the room of which the emperor was in, the guards outside the room asked them what country they were allied with. Q told them, "We are not allied with any nation; we're here to stop the war and have peace."**

**As Alex and Q entered the throne room, the emperor saw Alex, he immediately yelled at the guards, "Seize them!"**

**twenty guards ran forward and grabbed Alex and Q. As they were shackled Q calmly looked at the emperor, and said, "What have we done to deserve this?" **

**"****Holding a traitor of the throne of Austria, threatening soldiers, and threatening the county." the Emperor said through bared teeth. **

**"****Well, I did not pick this man, Exile, The ship did. From another dimension, Exile picked him and his friend to help me crew her." Q said as he gestured to Alex.**

**The emperor glared at them and said, "You do not lecture ME! And there is nothing you can do about it. That ship of yours is going to be refitted for the war. While you sit here and die!"**

**"****No I dont think so, dieing seems like a bad Idea," Q calmly said. Then, he pulled his hands around revealing, a empty hand cuff and a unlocked one. Before, any of the guards could say a thing he whistled and said calmly to the Emperor, " I thought this would happen, shame this ****_was_****a nice building." **

**Suddenly, a huge burst of steam blasted the roof off the building. As the dust settled he walked over to the Emperor as Alex unlocked himself with keys from one of the guards, and said to his ear so only the Emperor could hear, "Cross us again or break peace, and next time, we'll level the city." When Q finished he took off and headed for Exile.**

**As Alex and Q flew back after Q had explained he had a new power, Alex asked if Q ment that and he said, "It is a hollow threat right now, but; if push comes to shove we will have to destroy all weapons here." After they were back on Exile, Q ordered a course to Britain. **

**When they arrived at the british palace, the king agreed to the peace; but, to Q he looked like he was planning something unusual, and he mentioned this to Alex on the way back to Exile. As they boarded Exile, it suddenly took off and gained a lot of altitude before blasting off in a random direction. Deryn and Alex, confused to what was going on, asked Q what was happening; all he said was watch.**


	4. First Battle!

_**Chapter 4**_

As Q watched Alex and Deryn's first dimension travel, he could only laugh at their faces because, it was probably a mirror or what mine was the first time.

As they crossed into the new dimension, they ran straight into a storm, or what Q thought was a storm. Then, he remembered a video of a story he watched a few years ago and realized where we were, in the world of_Last Exile_ in the Grand stream.

As they crossed out of it we began to drop towards a large lake. As Exile settled down on it, Q ordered everyone to their stations. As Exile took off again under their control, they came through a cloud slowly and in front of Exile was the _Silvia_. As Exile slowly approached the Silvia, they we got a signal from the silvia asking who they were and what they want. As Q flashed a signal back with a light, saying," We are the Exiles Please Captain Alex, land your ship in the open cargo hatch on the back of the ship, We do not want to use force."

Then, as a back hatch opened on the ship, the Silvia replied back, "No, we don't want to and there is nothing you can do."

As the silvia continued over them, Q pulled a lever and large ropes attached to the ship shot up and attached themselves firmly in place on the silvia. The ropes started to slowly crank down hard, pulling the Silvia down into the open cargo hold.

"Well, I'll go and see our guests. keep the ship on course and altitude, try not to hit anything with the island." Q said to Alek and Deryn.

When Q entered the vast cargo hold of Exile, the doors finally closed shut with echoing booms. the lights flicked on after the giant doors closed illuminating the silvia; sitting tethered to a giant gantry. As Q approached the hatch to the silvia, armed guards charged out the door towards him. When they had surrounded him, on of the guards said to him,"Put your hands up, throw down any weapons you have!"

'_If they only knew.'_ Q thought. slowly Q put his hands down and told the men, "I came unarmed, perhaps you could show some kindness to the captain of Exile even after you ignored the message I sent you."

One of the men put down his gun and told the others, "Put your weapons down, lets take him to the bridge."

As Q was being lead to the bridge, Exile gave him a picture of four people; Claus, Lavie, Tatina, and Fam. '_Of course you need those, one of them is in the future of this world.'_

'_I know,'_ Exile said.

Q turned his attention back to what was happening to him a the present, as a loud clang echoed behind him, as the door to the bridge of the Silvia clanged closed. A man clad in a black trench coat black boots, black shirt, and black pants walked up to Q and asked him quietly, "For what reason have you captured us for? To sell us to our enemies, to hold us ransum, to kill us?"

"To pick up some crew members." Q said to the man that he recognized as Alex, Captain of the Silvia. "Now, may I see Clause, Lavie, and Tatina?"

"No, you may not they are away in a battle field, battling the guild," Alex said tartly.

"Thanks for telling me where they are. We will head that way."

"We?" Alex said questioningly.

" I won't let you go until I have them. But I will allow you to be tethered to Exile during the trip."

"Fine." Alex said to Q.

With that Q left the Silvia's bridge and returned to Exile"s. Once Q was back in Exile's bridge and the Silvia was tethered to the deck of Exile, Q ordered, "All ahead full, Deryn and Alex, get to your posts and ready the guns, we're going to battle." Q spun the wheel to one side as the jets on the side of Exile let up for an instant, before blasting out twice as hard.

Q turned to the impassive Count volger, who was sitting in the chair by the radar and said, "Do you mind watching the radar for any movement Vogler?"

"none at all sir," he replied coolly before turning to the screen and reporting, "Mass enemies on radar; one o'clock low. My guess is 200 in battle."

"Thanks."

Q heaved on one of the levers near the wheel, as he did Exile's jets swiveled causing a drop in altitude, while; Q spun the ship's wheel until the bow faced almost directly towards the movement on the radar.

'_there going to get a shock at this.' _He said with a smile as he heard the battle ship cannons lock into place on Exile.

…

Buzzz. Three large guild fighters flashed past Tom, all the while watching his best friend get shot down out of his vanship fighter.

'_where is the Silvia with the backup we can't protect this ship on our own!' _he thought as he shot down another guild fighter before it fired on the supplies ship they were guarding.

"Clause, Tatina; shoot down those twelve in front there going to shoot out the bridge!" he said into a communicator, as he watched two vanships break from the group and join him.

"We just need to hold out another twelve minutes!" Clause; the sandy haired pilot driving the vanship to Tom's right told him through his communicator.

Tom turned to Clause and said,"But how long until-"

BWOOOWB!

Tom was suddenly interrupted as a long, loud, and deep whistle echoed around them.

"What was that!" Tatina; the blond haired pilot driving the vanship on Tom"s left said.

"Look! In front of us in the cloud, it's coming this way!"

Slowly, a massive shape began to darken the cloud in front of them. Then out of the cloud slid a massive ship; it slowly pulled to there right, before all around the outside of the ship cannons sprouted, amazing them.

"It's going to attack! Retreat!" yelled Tom.

"Wait! What's that on its back?" Lavie said from the navigator's seat in Claus's vanship. "It's the Silvia!"

"I never thought they would bring this kind of help!" Tom said to the other pilots.

As if on cue; the battle ship cannons on Exile began to engage all over the ship. Each one suddenly turned towards the Guild.

"Get the supplies ship towards that ship!" Tom commanded to the rest of the vanships and the crew of the supply ship.

As they pulled closer to the supply ship, the guild ships did not see Exile until it was too late. As they came around to attack the supply ship, Exile open fired on the guild.

The crews of the vanship squadron, supply ship, and the silvia watched as each of the battle ship cannons open fired and hit their intended targets. All of the guild ships were destroyed except one; which quickly scurried away from the battle.

"Man! I have got to meet that captain of that ship!" Tom thought to himself as they quickly flew inside Exile's cargo bay which had opened when the battle was done.

…

An hour after the one-sided battle with the guid, Q was standing on the bridge of the Silvia facing Alex, the Silvia's captain, Clause, Lavie, and Tatina.

"Who are you, and what do you want with us?" Tatina said to Q.

"**Huff.**Do you want the short version, or the long?" Q said to them tiredly.

"Long," all four of them chorus together.

_**sigh** 'This… will take a while." _Q thought as he began his tale.

An hour later, after Q was done Explaining to them, the three willingly agreed to join. '_Now I just have to get them through that treacherous corridor, without them killing me,' _ Q thought.

...


	5. What now?

_**Chapter 5**_

Two hours passed and with the Silvia gone and the new recruits settling in; Clause at the wheel, Tatina at the radar, and Lavie in the navigators room (Dubbed Navi's room), Q finally got to his quarters and opened up the tiny closet that looked like a gym locker, to get a new change of clothes. when he opened it, he was surprised to see some new items in there; a pair of black boots, black pants, black T-shirt, a small sack that he could tie to his waist comfortably, and a night black trench coat that seemed to suck light into it and stretched to his knees. Also among the items was a dark blue top hat that had a small brass steam whistle in front,a small pipe that right handed out the side and issued a thin wisp of steam on the shelf but puffed when he held it, and a white gear mark on the hat that slowly turned. Also under the hat was a small, black pipe that when he put it to his mouth, steamed with his breath but didn't suck smoke. Finally, in the very back of the locker; twin swords that felt like an extension of his arms when he held them, fit snugly to his back without getting in the way of his wings, and testing them, he could make them as dull as he wanted or as sharp.

Q looked at himself in the mirror, and thought, '_I look good in this, I wonder who did this.'_

'_How do you like your presents?' _Q was interrupted by Exile.

'_They're great! Thankyou so much.'_

'_Your welcome. Now, The hat will allow you to call and control me like before and when you get worked up will puff more from the pipe, the small bag will hold any amount of items large or small, right now, there is a large heavy battle hammer in there now, and the swords will let you use immense strength, speed, skill, of a master swordsman. Use them wisely,' _Exile told him before fading away.

Happy as could be, Q walked up to the bridge just as Exile finished jumping through a portal.

"Nice outfit captain," Volger said at the stability controls. "Now you look the part of a captain."

"Thankyou, Exile left them for me" Q replied to him. "Now, give me a report on what I missed."

"Radar has picked up a large ship moving to a mountain, we are going to investigate it, it looks like a pirate ship."

"How long till contact?" Q asked

"Now," Vogler replied.

"Whistle for them to halt and prepare to board." Q ordered, taking the wheel.

…

'_This is Great!'_ Fam thought to herself as she flew towards Exile with the other pilots, '_They said this was going to be a big one and it is next to the nest!'_

"Fam, target ETA two minutes," Ashley, her navi said through their communicators.

As they exited the cloud they were in they came heard a loud, long, deep, moan ring from in front of them, in the signal to stop and prepare to board.

"Uhh, Fam I don't think this is a good Idea." Ashley said.

"Come on, what could it be? it is just a large ship." Fam replied.

Then, out of the cloud came Exile, surprising Fam and the others who were with her. they thought it was going to be a large ship, but, Exile made a normal ship look like a grain of rice.

As Exile pulled more into the clearing, Fam gasped in surprise as she saw the floating island behind it. All she could think of was: '_What have I done.'_

…

'_There they are, their nest is probably in that mountain.' _Q thought to himself as the pirate vanships appeared through the cloud.

"Cut to half speed, prepare to drop anchor on my cue," he ordered a second later as Exile began to float to the mountain.

As Q got to the deck of Exile, and prepared to jump off, six small vanships landed on the deck in front of him. When the pilots jumped out of their ships, Q asked them, "Are any of you Fam, or know of where she is?"

A pilot stepped forward from the group and told him, "Yeah I know, but what do you want with her?"

"I only want to talk to her and offer her something." Q replied to the pilot that had stepped out in front of the group.

"Fine, come with me to the nest, I'll give you a lift." the pilot replied after debating for a moment.

Q halted for a second and said to the pilot that had offered him the lift and said, "No thankyou, But if you could lead me there I will be happy."

With a shrug, the pilot and it's navi climbed into their ship and took off. As Q approached the edge of the deck, he head one of the pilots whisper, "He'll have to grow wings to follow them."

Q turned around at the edge and said to that same pilot, "Them I shall grow a pair." With that he stepped back and over the ledge with the mile drop below.

…

"Is he following?" Fam asked Ashley as she brought the vanship around to view the deck.

"I don't see his vanship." Ashley told her.

"I wonder what he was going to offer me. I hope it isn't a proposal, I must turn down at least one a day," Fam mused to herself.

Then, they saw a figure plummet from the side of Exile. "Oh my god!" Ashley shouted. "That was that man!"

'_So much for marriage proposal.'_ Fam thought to herself.

"Fam! Look down there!" Ashley told Fam.

As Fam looked over the side of the ship, she saw to her amazement that very same man; who fell, come flying up to them with _wings!_

As he neared them, he shouted over the roar of passing air, "I hope I didn't scare you too much! Now, If you could lead me to Fam."

…

Ten minutes after talking to the two pilots who were to lead him to Fam Q alighted on the ground in a huge cavern carved into the mountain, in front of a crowd of amazed onlookers. As he waited for the two pilots to come from the airfield next to him, two children broke from the group of onlookers and ran up to him. As they neared him one of the two, a girl, hid behind the other, a boy, and asked shyly, "Who are you and what are you?"

Q bent down so his face was level with the childrens and replied, "Well, if you must know, I'm Q and I'm the Monster the adults sent to torcher you!"

With that he ran forward, grabbed both kids and hoisted them, screaming and giggling, each up onto his two shoulders with little effort. As he did so, he started to walk towards the crowd that had gathered with the laughing children sitting squarely on his shoulders. When he got to the crowd he turned to the children and asked, "Do you see your parents?"

"We don't have parents, we're adopted." The boy said.

"Adopted! We'll then, I'll drop you off here then." Q said, and put each of them on the ground facing him.

'_Q there are some gifts in your bag from them, a small version of your hat and a snow globe' _Exile silently told him.

'_Thanks.'_ Q thought as Exile faded.

"Now, since you allowed me to have some fun with you to and we won't be seeing each other, I'll give you two each a present." He told them, as he pulled out two items from his bag, and hid them behind his back.

Q turned to the boy and said, "Now, for you I have a copy of my favorite hat."

As he said that, he pulled his hand around and placed it on the boy's head before turning to the girl, "As for you, I have a globe with my ship and island flying through the sky." He pulled his hand around and placed it gently in her hands.

Q turned to both smiling children and told them, "If you take good care of these, they will last forever. Now, go have some fun!"

As the children ran off, the two pilots came and got Q. As they lead him around the subterranean city, with his hat chuffing and trailing steam as he walked along, he drew a few eyes from various people. After a while, they came to a large building set in the stone wall. When they entered, Q saw a man sitting at a desk organizing some papers. when they were about five feet away the man handed the one of the two pilots a key, then the one that didn't have the key said, "I shall stay behind, since this is a private matter."

Then, the pilot with the key, gestured for Q to follow down a hall.

after he was inside one of the rooms in the hall, he saw a table with three chairs and sat down in one of them. After Q sat down the other pilot sat down in one of the remaining chairs and they began to wait, apparently for the next person to join them.

After a few minutes, a large man walked into the room, shut the door,sat down in the remaining chair,and asked in a relaxed tone, "Who are you and what do you want with Fam? I hope it has nothing to do with a marriage proposal."

"Marriage proposal?" Q asked quizzically.

"I don't know how that came up; but, it has nothing to do with marriage and should be told to her directly. So, may I see her?" Q told the pair.

"See her? But you already have. isn't that right Fam?" The man said gesturing to the pilot.

"Your Fam?"Q asked.

"Yes," the pilot said taking off her goggles and headset.

"If you had told me sooner, we all could have saved some trouble." Q said to her through his teeth that were holding his steaming pipe in annoyance.

"Yes, but it was quite a shock when you _flew_ next to me. Was that that you were going to offer me?" she countered.

"Yes and no, do you want the long version, or the short one," Q replied.

"Short please, I'm busy today," the man replied.

"Okay, that ship and island you saw Fam, Its name is Exile and Exile island is floating behind it. Exile is an experimental ship from my world, it also has an entity inside it that lives and communicates with people through telekinesis. Several days ago in my world, she chose me to be to be her captain and gave me special powers. But there is a condition with being captain, I have to go to various worlds in order to get the crew members that she wants,or 'deems worthy'. Right now I have eleven and the next crew member chosen was you Fam.I'm here to delegate for Exile to invite you to join the crew, you will be given powers, abilities, custom weapons, new friends, an adventure, and a home. You will also not be the last crewmember. So, now seeing what I have offered to you do you have anything you want to talk about?" Q explained to them.

"One question, will she be able to see us often?" the man asked Q.

'_you can make a doorway that will connect me to there and allow here to see them, but she will have to come when I call.' _Exile replied in his mind.

"She will be able to see you every day after her work is done, but if she is needed, she will have to come and help." Q replied as he summarized up Exile's answer.

"Well, then it's up to her,I have no problem so long as she can visit often and tell us stories." the man replied as he turned to Fam.

Fam sat there for about a minute before saying, "I'll go, but I get my own room, or at least one separate from the mens cabins."

"Then it's decided," Q said.

"I'll give you an hour to pack and say goodbye and meet you at the airfield." Q said getting up and exiting the room.

'_Now, how to get her to exile without a vanship,'_ He thought as he exited the building and started to wander the street towards the airfield. '_maybe I'll try Exercising, it might give me an idea.' _


	6. He's gona die!

_**chapter 6**_

When he arrived at the airfield, he saw some ground crew shooting at some empty cans with an air gun. Q walked over to the group and watched for a minute before one of the guys asked if he wanted something. Q replied, "Yeah, would you mind helping me exercise?"

"How?" one of them asked.

"Shoot at me when I tell you to with the gun." he replied as he pulled out the twin swords, walked back about fifteen yards and stood in front of a wooden board.

"Ok, if you want us too," one of them replied.

As one of the ground crew aimed the gun, Q raised his swords and prepared himself. as he prepared himself, the pipe on his hat began to chug faster. After about a minute Q shouted, "FIRE!"

At once, five of the ground crew, openfired at Q. As the bullets came at him, time seemed to slow down for Q. He watched as the bullets approached, he suddenly swiped at them, neatly cutting them apart and dodging them. When the crew quit firing, they found to their surprise that Q was in the same spot; but, on the board behind him about a foot of empty unshredded space separated Q's outline on the board and enough bullet holes to make it look like swiss cheese.

As Q thanked the stunned crew, and left for the gate he suddenly got an idea, he sat next to the gate to the field and thought, '_Exile, would you please help me?'_

'_Yes, what do you want?' _Exile replied.

'_Do you know of a way to transform someone like in that hall, but outside?' _Q asked.

'_Yes, but it only gives them certain powers. but, here's what you do...'_

Half an hour after his talk with Exile Q met Fam on the airfield.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Ok, I need you to put your bag on the ground and raise your hands. I'm going to fire something at you, don't worry, it will sting for a second then be done." Q told her.

As Fam followed his orders, Q used one of his powers one that Exile taught him. He pulled out a blue ball like what was on Exile. He held it out in one hand and brought his hand straight down, on the ball. It split in half like an axe carving a length of wood. As Q finished, the ball split in two to form two identical balls. He then put one of them back in his chest, the other he held out in front of him balancing it on the top of his fist.

Carefully he aimed at Fam, "Ready" Fam called to him. Slowly Q bean to charge electricity to shoot the ball on his fist at Fam. If Exile was right this power was called the Railgun, it could shoot any size object that had metal in it without a gun. As he charged unbeknownst to Q a crowd had gathered to watch. Then, as the power reached its max in Q, he released it along his arm, as it reached the ball, it picked it up and shot it at hypersonic speed towards Fam's chest.

Q watched as the ball hit Fam's chest,and disappeared into it, before blacking out in exhaustion, he knew this would happen, Exile had explained that it only happened the first time,and that the insignia on his hat would show up on his back, and a small one would show up on either her sides or back.

Q woke up to someone shaking him and through the commotion he heard, "Hey! Are you all right?!"

Immediately, Q stood up and walked to Fam, who was lying on the ground asleep surrounded by people..

When Q reached her side, he bent over, and whistled as loud as he could in her ear. As soon as he whistled, Fam jumped up, looked around saw him and said groggily, "What ever you did to me, feels like winning a million Claudia."

'_I don't know how much a claudia is; but, she's fine,'_ Q thought before saying, "Alright time to get going."

Fam snapped awake, grabbed her bag at her side, and said cheerfully, "Lets get going!"

"Now, extend you wings out, and get ready to fly," Q instructed her.

As she followed his instructions, from her back, two brown and white speckled wings slowly extended, amazing the crowd that had gathered around them. When Fam's wings were fully extended, Q gave her one more instruction, "When I tell you to, put your arms up and jump as high as you can."

"All right." Fam said cautiously.

With that Q ran away, Jumped, and took off. He slowly banked around until he was behind Fam and coming in fast. When he was about a hundred yards away from Fam he yelled, "Now!"

Fam immediately followed his instructions and jumped. She jumped ten feet straight off the ground, probably amazing her just as much as the crowd.

Q swung in and grabbed her wrists, pulling her into a gilded flight, with him pulling her along. As they exited the mountain, Q let go of one of her wrists invoking an accidental scream from her, as he checked to see if she was all right, he was surprised to find her with her eyes clenched shut. He suddenly let go and swooped beneath her and said, "You can open your eyes now."


	7. That sneaky ship!

_**Chapter 7**_

Two days later, after getting Fam settled in her role of Exile's crew, Exile jumped to a new world, but as the jump began, Lavie accidentally hit the Ships wheel. When Exile Exited the dimension jump in the world of, _How to train your Dragons_, instead of being in the area of Berk like Exile, Lavie, and Q discussed, they found themselves somewhere else in the world. They also found out that Exile could not teleport or jump to their intended destination, but will have to fly there which will take a good two months. So, to pass the time, Q decided that the whole crew will have to test, discover, or strengthen their powers until they got to Berk.

One month, three weeks, and six days later, Q had discovered countless new powers and believed he had found them all, from telekinesis, transforming himself into something, locking someones powers, and transforming between an exilean to human. That did not mean he was good at them all; so, Q was out on the cargo deck of Exile practicing with one of his powers, shaping cold metal with his mind, when he was rudely interrupted for the fifth time that day.

WAMM! A sleeping gronckle landed on Q, angry and annoyed, all he could think about before he blacked out was, '_This is the fifth sleeping gronckle today, it has to stop, or we are having a sleeping-gronckle storm.'_

As Q came back and rolled the snoozing gronckle over the edge of the ship, into the sea a half-mile below, he noticed something he was happy for: land. As he brought the ship in low, he realized that; to his dismay, it was not Berk. So as they continued sailing slowly past the island, he noticed the island had several catapults on stilts, one of the catapults near the edge of the island launched a large rock at them. Q watched as said rock flew up, hit the left side, middle aero-pod, and the aero-pod burst into flames. As Q ran to the flaming pod, Exile slowly began to sink and tilt to the left; throwing Q onto the rail guard, knocking him out for the sixth time, and tossing him over the side of Exile.

…

'_Waking up, usually a good thing; right? Well, apparently not so much when you've fallen a couple _thousand _feet; directly into _solid _ground,'_ was all Q could think as he regained consciousness before a sensory overload of pure pain.

When the pain had subsided enough for him to move, he sat up and looked around: he was in the middle of a fifteen foot deep crater, in a forest.

Thinking it would be best, Q flew up in altitude and found he was actually on Berk. So knowing that Exile and his crew could handle almost anything, especially a fire, Q headed for the town of Berk.

When Q reached Berk, he walked up through the town, slowly taking in what he was seeing, dragons on roofs, dragons hauling large timbers, almost all work being done with dragons and tons of dragons relaxing in the sun. As he was looking around he heard Exile's call-directly behind the island and approaching fast.

Soon, Q heard the rumble of Exile's engines and thrusters, along with everyone else around him. He turned towards the mountain, just in time to see Exile, still on fire, pass over the mountain top. Exile was still falling fast enough for the bottom of Exile Island to scrape the top of the mountain. Q turned and watched it fall towards the sea. after about a minute of it falling, Exile splashed into the water with Exile Island close behind. All around Q Vikings were cursing and wondering what had landed in front of them.

Then as Q kept watching Exile, it rolled out its top gun turrets; **and pointed them at the island!**

'_This-is not good.' _Q thought with a hint of humor.

Then, as the turrets started to line up their shots, Q heard a whistling sound behind him. He instantly knew what it was; a night fury, more specifically: Hiccup and Toothless. Q then knew what Exile was aiming at, the dragonriders of Berk.

"I'd better save them." Q muttered to himself annoyed.

Q then launched into the sky headed straight for the Guns of Exile. However, Exile unexpectedly open fired on the dragons, Q quickly turned around and shot at the riders as fast as he could. Q quickly got to mach. 1 and thought as he approached the riders, '_******, I'm not going to make it!'_

Then, he felt like he was changing, he felt lighter, stronger, and then; he quit flapping and passed the shell that was fired by Exile. He got in front of the shell, and he finally saw that the riders were not there instead there were _seven_ night furies. But, he could not think long, for at that moment, Exile's shell hit him in the back and exploded. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, in a large crater, with seven people on top of him, and he quickly blacked out thinking, '_this is the eighth nock out for me today and the second time I've hit a mountain, I am not having a good day.'_

…

Normally Stoic got called about some feud between viking villagers, or something like that; not this morning, he was called to see about some thing that fell out of the sky, and into the harbor. But, as he was walking to the harbor, wondering if a gronckle had fallen asleep and fell on a boat, he looked up in time to see a massive explosion in the sky and a second later a thunder clap from the harbor. He turned his attention back to the explosion, hoping Hiccup was ok, saw a huge blue mechanical two wing monster fly out of the explosion, and over the village. As it flew over the village and towards the forest, it coughed, sputtered, and trailed smoke. Stoic watched the monster fly over the forest and crash in a huge explosion.

…

Q woke up to someone slapping him across the face and pain all over his body.

"Wake up!" someone yelled into his ear.

'_Great just what I need, some grouch that wants me dead.' _was all Q thought of before opening his eyes. Loe and behold, four cross looking teens,two boys and two girls, and three curious children, two obvious twins and another girl, staring at him.

"It's good to see everyone is ok, it looks like you just have a couple of bruises." Q said quietly. He then looked at two of the teens and recognized them as Astrid and Hiccup, while he didn't recognize the others. Then he thought of something.

Where was he? he was not in _How to train your dragon_, but he was in a way, ' _So, I must be in a fanfiction, great_.'

"Who are you?" Astrid asked him

"And what was that thing that landed in the harbor?" Hiccup asked.

"And where, may I inquire, is Toothless?" Q asked them.

"Here." The other boy said.

"Wait a minute," Q began, '_Toothless, a human, this is not the right world,' "Oh, dear."_

"So, who are you and what did you do to us to turn us back from night furys to humans?" Astrid asked before one of the children leaped off a rock and yelled, "Look Mom! I'm still able to fly!"

All the teens watched dumbfounded as they leaped off and black wings sprang out to the side of the child and effortlessly glided to the ground.

"So thats why she shot at you, that cunning ship," Q muttered under his breath before turning to Hiccup, "Hiccup, take off your shirt and show me your back."

"Why?"

"Because I have a suspicion as to why you turned back to humans or, if I'm correct, exileans." Q told them and waited for it to sink in.

"Why? What is an exilean for one thing, for another; how do you know our names?"  
"**Huff**, Do you want the long version, or the short one?"

"Well we have a while before sundown, so lets go with the long one," Astrid said to Q and turned to the group of kids, "Kids! Come over here and listen to this."

After the group had settled down, Q began to relay his story to the group for the next several hours…

"After four hours of listening, Q finished telling his story as to how he got here, and asked the group this; "So, now that you know what happened, do you want to join us and learn how to control your powers, or, do you want to stay here and try to control them yourselves and hope not to blow up this island?"

As if to prove his point, one of the girls said something to the others and pointed her finger at Q; where upon a large lightning bolt zapped out and hit Q hard enough to slightly singe him. When the bolt dissipated, he said; "That was a nice strong shot, and that power is one of many. Those powers are also in you guys too, only a lot stronger; see what I mean by, 'hope not to blow up this island'."

"Ahhh, now I do," Hiccup told him.

"I think we should talk to Stoic with this one," Astrid said.

"I agree," said the teen girl that Q hadn't recognized.

"By the way, Who are you?" Q asked the girl.

"I'm Guana," the girl said.

"Now, how are we going to get back to the village before sundown?" Toothless asked.

"I can carry you," Q replied.

"Really, how?" Astrid snorted.

"I can transform into a plane," Q replied matter of factly.

"Ok, we'll try it," Hiccup told him.

As the other teens gathered the rowdy children, Q opened his wings and transformed smoothly into a light blue, triple engine, bi-plane, with a gear insignia on both wings. When he was done transforming, he used his mind to signal he was ready and everyone piled into him and he pointed taxied to the end of the longest clearing. as he turned around and gained speed, all of his passengers gasped at the speed thinking they were not going to fly and crash into the trees. As they got to the last of the clearing Q pulled up and skimmed the top branches of the trees. After they were smoothly in the air and he checked his passengers, he headed for the Village of Berk.

…

Stoic had looked everywhere he could for Hiccup and the others. usually he could find them in the nest, a building that had been built in Berk for them, since they were accidentally transformed into night furys a year previously

As he arrived at the center of the village, he heard a buzzing coming from the direction of the forest. As he turned towards the sound he saw that the same blue monster was coming towards Berk. As it circled aroun he ordered all the villagers to grab their weapons and follow the monster.

…

As Q circled the village he found a spot to land, directly in front of the building that everyone called the nest. As Q taxied to a stop and everyone got off, a large mob suddenly came up the hill. Q quickly transformed back into an exilean, he grabbed his twin swords and held them crossed against each other in a defencive stance. When the hoard of vikings stopped, a large man stepped forward holding an axe. Q held his stance as the man said to him, "What business do you have on this island monster?!"

"Only to escort these good friends of mine here to see a chief Stoic, then after we talk I will leave this island peacefully." Q replied cautiously to the question.

"I am Stoic, what is it you want to speak to me about?" the man replied.

"Unfortunately, the information I need to talk to you about is confidential, will you put down your weapon and speak with us privately?" Q asked as he returned his blades to their holders on his shoulders.

"I will, will you come to the great hall with me?" Stoic countered as he put his battle axe on his belt loop.

"Lead the way kind sir," Q replied.

When the group had gotten to the great hall, the doors were closed behind the group; Stoic turned to the other man who was with him and explained that his name was Gobber.

"Now, what is this confidential information, you have."

"Do you see these people behind me?" Q asked him.

"Yeah," Stoic replied.

"Well, they are your family, more specifically, Hiccup, Astrid, and their two twins. Do to my cunning and sneaky ship, they have been accidentally infused with what are called exilean powers. Unfortunately they don't know how to control them. They have a choice they have to make: stay here and hope that they don't accidentally blow up this island while trying to learn how to control their powers; or, they can come with me for a few years and learn how to control their powers. They want you to be part of this decision." Q explained to Gobber and Stoic.

"Ehh, what do you mean by powers?" Gobber Quizzed him.

"Like this." Q said as he walked over to Hiccup, and Hiccup shot Q with enough lightning to feel light headed, much to his surprise.

"Ohh.. that's what powers mean." Gobber said.

"I know my decision, What do they think?" Stoic replied.

"I think that we have to leave and learn to control are powers Dad." Hiccup replied.

"I agree with Hiccup and that it will be a fun adventure." Astrid replied.

"Well, then it's settled, go on you big adventure, But promise me that you'll return safe and sound with lots of stories." Stoic told them as he opened the halls doors.

When Q was back on Exile with the seven new crewmates settling in, after scolding Exile about what she did, Q looked at the aero-pod that had been hit by the rock. It was fully repaired, and was ready to go, so he headed for the bridge.

Once on the bridge, Q gave the signal for full throttle and took Exile up into the sky. Then, once a flat course had been set, Q talked to Exile and Lavie on where they were going next, Brittan in the anime,_Steamboy._ With the destination set, Exile jumped to the next world.


	8. This is going to be a pain

_**Chapter 8**_

As Exile warped through and came out high above Manchester England, Q decided to take some people with him to find the next people, Ray Steam and scarlett O'malley. As Q ordered Lavie to keep to the clouds and out of sight, Alex, Deryn, and him jumped over the side and flew quickly down to they landed, Q gave them some clokes to keep them covered and blend in. Once that was done, they started to search Manchester for the home of the Steam family.

After an hour of searching, they found the steam residence. As they entered the gate; a large explosion issued from beside one of the workshops. As they got to the door and knocked, a young girl opened the door. Q asked the young girl if the Jr. Professor Steam was around.

"Yes, come in," she replied.

When they had entered, the young girl said to them, "Please follow me, I'm sure my brother would like to see you."

As they followed the girl through the house and out the back door, into the nearest workshop, they saw a teenage boy fiddling with a large machine and in its center was a black ball like the one used on Exile. When he paused a second and notice them, he said, "Cally who are those people with you?"

"I don't know. They came asking for you." the young girl said.

"You can go now young girl, this conversation unfortunately is not for you." Q said politely to the girl. After she had left he turned to Ray and said, "I see you trying to make your own steamball. Would you like to see mine?"

"Sure." Ray replied.

Q reached under his cloak and pulled out his heart and handed it over to Ray.

"I've never seen a blue one before. Mind if I try it on those engines?" Ray asked, pointing at the large steam engines housed in the back of the workshop.

"Be my guest." Q replied without hesitation.

Ray put the ball in a holder and pulled a lever,s he pulled the lever down, a large clamp locked down on the blue ball. Then, Ray pulled on another lever, instantly the hiss of steam echoed throughout the pipes. One of the gages rose up and the large engines started to turn. After a few seconds Ray glanced at one of the gages and gave a cry, at the same time, the massive engines started to pound faster and faster. Ray turned around and yelled, "It's gonna blow! Get down!"

"No! Ray turn around and watch!" Q yelled back.

Ray turned around and watched the engines continue to turn faster and faster; then, one of the gages cracked and blew off. After a second, the engines started to slow, and a minute later, they finally came to a halt.

Unbeknownst to Ray, Q had actually controlled the amount of steam going to the engine for fun. As Ray continued to watch, Q went up and grabbed the ball and hid it in his cloak before putting it in his chest.

"Wow! That has more power than a normal steam ball!" Ray exclaimed.

"Now, we have an offer for you. We would like for you to work for us. That ball that you had in your hands powers our entire ship, and we need help working on it, what do you say?

"There seems like a catch." Ray replied.

"Yes there is one, you have to bring Scarlett with you, you will gain fantastic powers and learn to control them." Q replied.

"All right I'll join, lets go get Scarlett." Ray said.

As they got to the station, Q walked up to the engineers in the engine and asked, "How fast does your engine go?"

"On a light train we can get to the next station in the hour, but a heavy train like today, two hours." one of them replied.

"Will you make a bet with me?" Q asked curiously.

"Sure what's the bet?" they asked.

"I bet you I can get this train to the next station in under ten minutes." Q replied.

"Heh, You're on!" the engineers chorused.

"Ray, Alex, Deryn! Come Here!" Q shouted to the group who quickly came over and Q outlined what was going to happen.

Q ran in front of the locomotive and forward several hundred feet. He then transformed in a fog of steam into a locomotive, but not just any locomotive; a big mallard steam engine. After Q had finished transforming, Ray ran up and piled into the cab and guided Q back until he was coupled to the passenger train, much to the surprise of the two engineers. When the signal was given, Q pulled away. After that, he won the bet getting to the next station in under five minutes.

Ten minutes later, Q, Alex, Deryn, and Ray were standing outside of Scarlett's apartment door. When the door opened Ray stepped in front and told her, "These guys offered me a job and a place for you to be safe with me! You will be not chased by men any longer!"

"Speaking of which." Q interrupted, taking out his swords and facing the stairs. "Get up on the roof I'll meet you there. Go!"

Everyone raced up the stairs and Q closed the door leading to Scarlett's apartment. He then put his swords away and faced the men coming up the stairs.

As they approached, Q greeted them casually hoping to confuse them.

"Hello, nice day isn't it."

"Sure, do you know when the renter of this apartment will be here?" One of the men asked Q while the other went to the door.

"Nope, but I have to get going, See you later." Q said as he went up the stairs. when he was out of view of the men he used his blades to cut at the supports of the stairs so if someone tried to get up them, the stairs would collapse under them. As he finished, the two men came running up the stairs towards him, knowing they had been tricked. As they neared him, Q just stepped his foot on the stair's top board, and the whole section gave way with the two men on them.

'_That should hold them for now'_ Q thought as he raced to the roof. When everyone had gathered on the roof, Q quickly explained what was going to happen to them; they readily agreed.

After Ray and Scarlett were safe onboard Exile, Q took Ray and Scarlett to see the engine room. As they entered Ray looked around and gasped with amazement, the engines around him were three to four times as big as the ones in his workshop, and were busy pounding away at speed in order to keep power to Exile.

As they walked along the upper balcony, one of the two engine slowed to a halt, and Otto walked up to the massive engine and started to check it over. After a few minutes, he gave a thumbs up and the engine started up again.

"I don't see where you need me and Scarlett sir, you seem to have a very competent engine crew." Ray told Q.

"First off call me Q, second; if I understand Exile, you are to keep check on the boiler since you know it very well." Q replied back to the confused pair.

As he lead Ray and Scarlett into the next room, Ray and Scarlett Gasped as they saw huge pipes leading down to a small blue steam ball.

...


	9. The will to survive

_**Chapter 9**_

Q sat on one of the balcones, peering out over the edge of Exile and down at the ocean, two miles below. As he looked down over the rail, he began to wonder if this was his world; they had recently jumped to a new world that no one had recognized because, for the past week they had slowly been traveling over blank ocean. Exile, when he talked to her, had only said that the world they were in had _twelve_ new crew members, not one or two, a big difference to other worlds.

"BOOO! Did I scare you?" A boy's voice said into Q's Ear, causing him to jumped out of his skin, breaking his train of thoughts.

As Q tried to calm his racing heart, the gasped out, "Yes! You did Airiad!" Airiad, one of the children night furies who had been given a human name for an easier time remembering, was one of the new crew who excelled a sneaking around unnoticed; much to the dismay of everyone because of his troublesome pranks.

'_I have got to get him back one of these days!' _Q thought as he turned to hide his infuriated face from the child.

"What's that Q coming towards us?" Airiad said from behind him.

"Probably just a bird." Q muttered.

"No, it looks like a foot." Airiad sid back.

"A foot?" Q asked puzzled. Q slowly turned to face Airhead's direction. When he did, he was surprised to see a tan boot come flying at his face; surprisingly for him, it was not Airiad's boot or prank.

'_First for everything, and just my luck.'_ Q though surprised, as the tan boot impacted his face, sent him over the balcony edge, before he blacked out from the force of the boot's impact.

…

May Diyafa Alome,or better known as May, is seventeen, tall, blonde hair, able to shoot an arrow through an apple at a thousand yards, and lives on an island with her grandma at the edge of their village. She was not, however, in said village; she was roaming through the forest on the outer edge of the island on patrol when she heard a faint whistle.

'_Nothing on this island whistles besides people, but there's no one around, so where is it coming from?' _ May thought before she got her answer.

Before May could react, something ploughed into the ground in front of her. as the dust settled, she saw to her shock that it was a person who had hit the ground and that, he was out cold in the center of the large crater.

'_I better get to the village, they'll know what to do to help.' _she thought as she eyed the comatosed stranger.

…

'_Why does this only happen to me?'_ Q thought in annoyance as he felt a bristle of pain through his body, remembering the boot to the face from Exile. With hesitance he slowly got out of his bed and sat on the edge of the bed till the world around him came into focus; he was in a stone cell, with one wall made of Iron bars.

"Great, I've gotten myself into another mess. At least I have everything." Q muttered to himself as he checked that he had his bag and items.

Then, a girl walked in front of the cell he was in and yelled at the top of her lungs, before turning around and ran off screaming.

"What the heck?" Q said to himself as the screaming girl came back with a mob of other girls and pointed bows with loaded arrows at him.

"Uhh, Can I ask what I did wrong?" Q asked as he untightened his bag's top, so he could retrieve his weapons if needed.

"Why did you come here you monster? To infect us? To capture us? Answer me!" one of the girls yelled at him.

"I got a boot to my face on my ship, I don't even know what world this is. And what do you mean by infect you?" Q calmly replied guardedly.

"Yeah right! And where was your ship? in the sky?" another of the girls yelled at him, still having their weapons pointed at him.

"Yep, and I need to get out of here so I can leave this island, I will do so without conflict if you let me out." Q replied back.

"How are you to get out without weapons, we checked your pouch;there's no weapons in there and we're not letting you out." the first girl said mockingly.

"There are many ways I can escape without weapons; but, I like to use them to defend myself, so…" Q replied back to the girl. As he trailed off, he reached into his bag and pulled out his twin swords and happily slung their holder onto his back, while pulling them out of the sheaths and holding them across each other in front of him.

"Fire!" the girl yelled to the others, promptly letting fly fifty-or-so arrows towards Q,through the bars and kicking up a cloud of dust in the air obscuring the cell.

"That should take care of him." one of the girls said as they eyed their handy work.

"I have to admit, I was taken by surprise by one of those arrows." Q said through the the dust, astonishing the girls that were gathered around the cell. As more dust settled, they were even more surprised by what they saw, Q was standing in the same spot, with all their arrows buried in the wall to either side of him, and a lone cut on his cheek.

"He-he-he didn't even move!" one of the astonished girls noted.

Then, to even further their amaze them, all the metal bars on the cell; fell off and split like a stack of bread. Q brought his swords to his sides, and stepped out of the cell and replied to the crowd with an amused grin, "Bet you didn't see that in the dust either."

As Q started to walk away, he felt a bee sting him in the neck, but as he pulled it out, he saw it was a dart.

"Darn." Q said as he fell to the ground, asleep.

…

Q woke up tied on a rock floor, and as he looked around, he realized he was in a two tiered coliseum, he muttered to himself, "Hmm, not good."

"Good you're awake." a smooth female voice said.

As he looked up a long flight of stairs in front of him, a beautiful woman sat on a sort of snake-chair, and two girls sat to either side of her. As Q watched, the woman in the snake chair proclaimed, "For breaking our highest law that says: No Man shall enter this Island of woman. You are to be executed by Jahara, he has not been fed in days, it will be good for him."

Then, as she finished, the ropes, or rather snakes, uncoiled from his wrists and a huge panther, Q guessed to be two stories tall, crouched down behind him. Q defensively raised his swords and proclaimed for the whole coliseum to hear, "You'll have to do better than that to kill me, I'll go easy on this kitten."

The huge cat pounce at Q with lightning reflexes; But, Q's blades blocked the attack. Q, barely struggled to stop the cat and with one deft push, shoved the cat into the ground; knocking it out.

"Sisters, will you take care of this fly, he's annoying me." Q heard the woman sitting on the snake chair told them.

"Yes sister, we will." the two replied back.

Q watched as the two started down the steps, but as they did the transformed into large, half human-half snake creatures. As they slithered onto the floor, the smaller one said, "We will have fun killing you."

They promptly attacked Q, as he fended off one of the attacks, he was grasped by one of the girls' tails.

As he struggled there, the snakes calmly replied, "Prepare to die."

"I will not die." Q gasped out as they squeezed him.

As the snakes squeezed harder he said again, "I...Will...NOT...**DIE**!"

As he finished, Q's hat's pipe that angled off blasted a tower of white steam before, Q let loose a blast of energy. As he let it loose, a strong wind swept away from him out of the coliseum, a huge defining blast rocked the arena. The central platform where Q was, was enveloped in dark, smoke mushroom cloud, several hundred feet tall, for a second; before, collapsing down onto the lower tier.

...

As the dust cleared from the silent coliseum after the Explosion, the two sisters, walked out of rubble looking sindged and collapsed at the bottom of the rubble strewn stairs. The shocked crowd started to applaud loudly.

Then, as the applause reached its climax, a large piece of rubble that used to be part of the upper tier, stirred and smashed to pieces. Out of the dust walked Q, stunning the crowd into silence, he looked like he didn't even get a scratch from the whole ordeal, and as his hat's brim shadowed his face he told them, "I _will not_ die, my mission isn't over yet; now, I would like to leave this island peacefully in two days, thats when my ship will get here and I promise; I won't hurt anyone unless I'm attacked by them."

With that he turned and walked out of the arena and into the village.

…

Q had walked until he reached the far edge of the village and passed the farthest house. As he passed the house, all of a sudden the door slid open and an arrow came buzzing towards him. Q quickly pulled out one of his swords and sliced the arrow in half, sending it into two trees on either side.

"I already went to the colosseum, I don't intend to go back." Q sternly replied to the open door of the house.

"May! Don't shoot your guest!" an old lady yelled behind her as she came out of the doorway and into the sunlight.

"But, Grams! He's a man! He's not supposed to be on the island!" A young teen girl answered back from the doorway.

"You an come inside and sleep here tonight Young man." the old woman said as she faced back around to the man.

"Thankyou very much, I think I will take you up on that offer." Q replied politely back to the old woman and ignoring the shouts of protest from the teen.

As Q stepped inside, the girl lunged at him suddenly with her knife. Q expertly dodged the attack, whipped out his swords, and brought them to the girl's throat before replying to her in a steady tone, "I won't go back to the coliseum; because I accidentally destroyed part of it."

The girl's face turned from anger to surprise. Then the old lady said quite calmly, "So that was you who caused that massive blast, I was wondering who did that."

"Yeah, I did the only thing I could do when they got me; I exploded." Q replied.

"Now, young man, you owe us an explanation about how you got here and who you are." the old lady replied sitting down on a pillow in front of a coffee table, and exclaimed, "Oh! We forgot to introduce ourselves!"

"I'm Bowa, and this…" she said gesturing to the shocked girl who had taken a seat next to her, "...is May. Now,what might your story be?"

"The name I go by is Q, even though I'm known by others, I'm an Captain of a special ship named Exile. I'm in this world looking for some of my crewmembers. By the way, Where am I?" Q calmly recited.

"You don't know what world this is? It's Earth!" May said rather abruptly like he was an idiot.

'_Wait till I drop this bomb on them,'_ Q thought before continuing, "_This_ world is called earth; But so have the _others_ I have visited. In short you didn't help me very much."

"Wait, you mean to tell us that there are other worlds out there?" May asked skeptically.

"Yes, any numerous worlds in different dimensions." Q replied to her question.

"Fine, don't believe me? I'll show you if you want." Q said after getting a look from the girl that said, '_This is a lie! He must be nuts!'_

"Go ahead and show us, it will only add to your delusion." May replied rather tartly.

"Now what do you want me to do?" Q asked simply with a mischievous grin on his face.

"How about telekinesis, Bet you can't do that!" May replied with a grin.

"Alright I will, and I will also show you everything that has happened to me so far." Q replied to her before turning to Mrs. Bowa and asking, "May I include you in this?"

"Yes." she said with a slight nod.

With that, Q extended his mind until it touched the old lady's, who was strangely calm, and then pushed his mind to May's too. As he touched May's mind and they connected, he felt her surprise, feeling like he was looking at a whole different person. He quickly snapped out of his trance and showed them the memories of his "Adventures" to them thinking it was faster than explaining.

…


	10. The Queen!

_**chapter 10**_

May sat waiting for something to happen, she watched Q as he closed his eyes. A split second later she felt something cloak over her mind, enveloping it in a sort of haze. As she waited longer, the haze started to dance and move, mesmerizing her. At once, she received Q's memories and knew exactly what had happened to him on his journeys. Thane, as the memories ended, she felt Q's mind leave hers as the haze disappeared and she felt a longing to have that sensation of haze back; however the moment passed soon enough.

…

After it was over, and he retreated from their minds, May stared in shock at him.

"Were those true?" She finally asked a second later.

"Yes, and I'm still gaining crew. Now, can you tell me where I am?" Q asked them as they looked at him.

"I think I can." the old lady replied before continuing, "Right now, you are on the Maiden Island in the Calm Belt next to the Grand Line, and the East Blue ocean; one of the four oceans in this world. Recently, the Straw Hat pirates made it to the end of the Grand Line, received the valuable treasure One Piece, and crowned King of pirates. They are also followed by the Hurricane pirates, the four of whom are commanded by Luffy and Nami's (the Straw Hat navigator) daughter; Monky D. Namika, or also known as Mika. Unfortunately, that's all I can give you."

"That's fine, I now know what world I'm in; a fanfiction of _One Piece_. Mika doesn't exist in the original" Q replied as he turned to the window and noted it was already dusk.

"Well, we better be off to bed. We have to rise early" the old lady said to the pair.

"Well then, good night." Q said politely as he made his way to the bedroom that was specified for him.

…

May was curious, she wanted to know more about this man and his adventures. As she sat in her bed looking up at the roof of the Darkened cottage, she decided to go and see Q for more information.

'_Well I better see him in the morning.' _She thought to herself; but, as she sat there in the middle of the night, staring at the bright moon, her curiosity got the best of her and she thought, '_I wont be able to sleep tonight unless I see him.'_

With that, she quietly opened the door and walked down the hall towards Q's room. As she got to Q's room, she quietly opened the door and looked around inside the darkened room. As she looked in the room, she saw Q sleeping heavily in the bed, and her eyes rested in a small blue ball.

'_I wonder What that is?' _May though as she quietly snuck into the room and grabbed the blue ball before sneaking back out of the room. May closed the door to Q's room and started walking along the hall, holding the blue ball in her arms close to her chest. Without warning, the ground started to shake, May slipped and fell with the ball still clutched in her arms, and landed on the ball. As she landed on the blue ball, clutched in her arms close to her chest, to her surprise; instead of landing on it and getting a bruise, the ball absorbed into her chest. As soon as this registered in her mind, May fell unconscious in the middle of the hall.

Next morning, May woke up on the floor and and remembered what had happened in the middle of the night. Remembering this she quickly made her way back to her room and closed the door. After closing the door wondering how, on this planet, she was going to explain to Q what had happened in the night, she started to change her clothes when she noticed a black gear symbol tattooed right on her left side. As she fingered the mark, not knowing what it meant, she tried to slip on her shirt and noticed that it was tight around her shoulders. Curious and afraid, May took off her shirt and felt her back. After running her hand up her side, she felt some feathers, slowly, she pulled on one of the feathers and a blast of pain shot down her back. With that, she ran out into the hall.

…

As Q got ready the next morning, he looked everywhere for his heart, the blue steam ball,he could have sworn that he put it next to his coat and jacket, but it wasn't there. Still worried, Q opened his door and headed down the hall and sat at the coffee table, waiting for someone to wake up. As he sat there, he heard a loud bang followed by running foot steps and around the corner came May. The first thing that Q noticed was that May didn't have a shirt on, quickly hiding his reddening face with his hand. May ran to him and hysterically asked him what happened to her. After a moment of confusion, Q sighted the Gear mark on her side; immediately knowing what she meant he immediately facepalmed. As he continued holding his hand over his face in realization about what happened and, partly so he didn't see May without a shirt, Q explained that he better wait for Mrs. Bowa to come out.

After Mrs. bowa came out of her room and found, Q sitting at the coffee table holding his hand over his face and May sitting across from him without a shirt on.

May stood up and showed the old lady the mark on her back and explained with a tomato-red face what had happened to her in the middle of the night. after that was done, Q walked over and explained the transformation to May and the old lady. As he wrapped up his explanation he said that he will have to take May with him in order to train her on how to control her powers.

May turned and looked at him with a look of excitement in her eyes, it was obvious that she wanted to go with him off the island.

"I give my consent that she go; but, we have to go and see the empress about it. No one leaves the island unless they're a man without her permission." the old lady said to the pair.

"Ok, let's go see her!" Q said to the pair before turning away from May and saying quietly, "And May, please put on a shirt."

…

After a half hour of walking into town, and some accidental arrows being shot at him by little kids, the trio arrived at the palace where they were immediately rushed to see the Empress. after they entered the throne room and the doors were shut, Q explained why they were there and what had happened to May to the empress.

"So, whose fault was this? And what do you mean by powers; like the cursed fruit?" the empress asked as Q wrapped up why they were there.

"First off, it was May's flat for snooping when she should have just waited until the morning." Q said bluntly.

"It was not! Your the one who had that out in the first place!" May retorted, swung her finger up, pointed at him, and accidentally issued a lightning bolt that hit him; much to her surprise and the rest of the group.

"Ow, nice shot, that was stronger than the first one I got when a little kid join my crew." Q said as the electricity dissipated.

"Now I see what he meant by powers; May, you are free to leave this island to train. I don't want that accidentally happening to anyone here on the island." the Empress replied.

After they were excused, and were out of the palace, Q turned to his newest Crewmember and pupul and replied, "So, now that is done with, we're going to head to the outer edge of the island to help train you."

"What! You can't be serious!" May complained.

"Well what did you expect, when you started snooping around his stuff?" the old Lady replied to May before continuing, "I need some items from town, so it will give you something to do while you wait for this Young man's ship to arrive."

"You cant be serious!" May complained to the old lady.

"Well come on, We need to get to the aria I found earlier." Q said and started to walk along to the forest with May in tow.

…

May and Q walked into a clearing in the woods ten minutes after leaving the farthest reaches of the village.

"Welcome to our temporary training ground." Q said as he walked to the middle of the area.

"So~, how does this work?" May questioned as Q sat in the grass on a small hin in the middle of the area.

"Very simple, take a seat in front of me first," Q said as May sat down before continuing with his explanation,"How this works is; I reach with my mind to yours and give you all the information you need to learn how to use your abilities, since I had to learn all of them; then, you practice on refining them down to where you are skilled at them."

"Ok, but one question, will it hurt?" May asked worriedly.

"There is a little pain but not much." Q replied as he notice that his answer seemed to relieve some of the stress on her face.

"I'm ready when you are." May said as she closed her eyes.

Q extended his consciousness till he felt heres and balled all the knowledge he had and shoved it at her mind. Instead of being absorbed into May's consciousness as it hit, it bounced off to his surprise. Q gathered his mind around hers and felt why, she had a natural ability to protect her mind. Pondering this he slowly retracted his mind from May's and thought, '_this is unusual and going to be a pain.'_

"What was that?" May said as she opened her eyes.

"You May… have a natural armor around your mind, a strong one at that. I have two choices I now have to ask you, do you want to learn _all_ the powers by hand; or, do you want me to smash your armor and forcibly put the information in your mind, be warned; _all_ your memories will be seen by me, and you will see all of mine if you choose the second." Q explained to her.

"But, how did you show me your memories earlier?" May asked confused.

"I'm able to show you stuff and you can see it through your armor, but I can't give you anything. Your armor blocks it, most of the training I need to give you are feelings. Connect two and two together." Q explained.

"Is there anything you can teach me first that's easy?" May asked hopefully, "I don't want you to see all of my memories."

"I understand…how about we start with flying?" Q replied respectfully.

"Great! what do I need to do?" May said full of eagerness.

"First you need to learn about your new body." Q replied as he took off his shirt.

"Your wings, like mine, are protected by covers of skin that unzip or open up to let your wings out. Note, you need to clean these to keep them from becoming infected." Q explained as he turned around and demonstrated how the sacks worked.

"Now, can you move your wings at all?" Q asked her as he put his shirt back on.

"I can try." May replied after taking in the information.

After a moment of her sitting there, her wings didn't move and she looked at Q expectantly.

"Ok, I'll have to help you move them the first time, don't worry, it happens to most people." Q explained to her.

"Now follow me, You probably don't want people watching you while I help you." Q explained before going up to the cliff at one side of the clearing and entering a hidden cave.

...

May hesitantly entered the cave and found that it opened up into a huge cavern, several hundred feet high, and several yards long.

"Ok, now you need to relax."Q said as he tuned to her back and pulled apart the skin that held her wings.

As Q pulled them apart, she felt new muscles moving and as he gently pulled out her wings for the first time, she felt like she was stretching after staying in one position for too long. As Q stretched one wing to it's limit, which was about fifteen feet, May got a look at them for the first time, they were light blue on the underside and a camo on the top.

"You have very strong and healthy looking wings, Take good care of them and maybe one day you will be the best flyer." Q praised as he showed her how to control the flight with the feathers along the edge. As he finished with the one wing, he stepped around it and extended the other and repeated the process.

When Q was done he came to face the front of her and asked her to slowly flap her wings. May slowly gave two flaps and then did two powerful downstrokes; immediately, she was lifted several feet in the air. Thinking Quickly May flapped two more times and started to fly forward, unfortunately, she didn't know how to turn yet and accidentally crashed into a hanging stalactite, causing it to fall. As it began to fall, May jumped off and fell into Q arms just as the stalactite crashed to the floor in the doorway, completely blocking it.

"Now how are we gonna get out!" May said in despair.

"By your next lesson, look at the floor in the middle of the room." Q told her to try to calm her nerves.

May looked and saw that there was a small pool with light coming out of it in the middle of the room. upon closer inspection she found that it ran down to far for her to hold her breath.

"It's too deep for me to hold my breath." May said to Q as he neared the pool.

"Now, tuck your wings away, they will only get in your way, and the salt water will ruin them; then join me in the pool your next lesson will be learning how to breath underwater." Q said as he dived into the pool.

'_This is going to be the death of me.'_ May though as she obeyed Q's orders and dived into the pool.

As she came up for air, Q suddenly grabbed her leg and dragged her back under the water. Frantically holding her breath, May struggled to get to the surface to breath. Then, Q let go of her foot and swam up to her and smacked her back; knocking her breath away in a stream of bubbles. as she breathed in she took in water and then stopped; '_Im' fine.'_ She thought as she took a couple of deep breaths.

Then, she noticed Q making a movement with his fingers, he was putting them in his ears and pulling them out fast. May did the motion on her own and found that it popped the air from her ears, so she was able to hear underwater.

"Sorry about 'drowning' you, it's the only way to get a person to learn how to breath underwater." Q said.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" May said and noticed a slight ring to her words.

"But it was worth it." May continued as she looked around and noticed all the fish swimming by her.

"Come on, there's more to see." Q said and grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

"Do you know how deep, we can go?" May asked as they swam along the cave.

"I have never actually found a limit, but you have to stop at a certain depth an adjust to the pressure or else it gets uncomfortable." Q replied as they swam along.

"By the way I forgot to ask, how high can we fly?" May asked him as they neared the end of the cave.

"We can go to space; but, we can't move once we get to a certain point. I was stuck up there once when I was training. No matter how hard or fast I flipped, I didn't go any where. I was eventually rescued by Exile and the rest of the crew." Q replied as they swam to the surface and popped out near one of the many sheer cliffs on the island.

"So how do we get up onto the cliff?" May asked as they swam towards the shore.

"I'll fly us up." Q replied. as they neared the shore, Q let go of May and dove under the water. After a moment of diving down, he shot back up and into the air. As he reached the peak of his jump, he opened his wings and swung down and plucked May out of the water. As he pulled her up, he let go of her, she opened her wings and soared beside him. He only helped her when she needed more speed.

"To land, back flap as you get to the ground and bend your knees, you'll land softer and not die." Q said as they approached the clearing that they were in before.

"Thanks for the encouragement." May told him sarcastically.

As they landed, Q alighted softly on the grass; while, May more crash landed and face planted the ground.

"You ok?" Q asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, just bruised." May replied with a hint of pain in her voice.

"First off, you'll get better with more practice; second, you will get hurt landing, trust me, I Know from experience." Q said as he checked her over for broken bones.

"Shall we go back to the house; it's getting late." May asked after he was done and confirmed that she had no broken bones.

"Sure, could you lead the way?" Q asked politely, seeing how he still didn't know his way around the island.

…

As May and Q entered the house, the old lady tuned from reading the newspaper and asked happily, "Do you want some tea? And how was your day?"

"Yes please, and I had a good day as a teacher, watching May accidentally hit a rock and drowning her." Q replied as he walked over to the coffee table and sat down.

"You drowned May?" the old lady said as she raised an eyebrow from behind her newspaper.

"He tried to teach me how to fly in a very large cave and I... accidentally sealed us in." May said as her face reddened from embarrassment.

"You hit a stalactite, and it fell. The only way you were NOT crushed under it was because I caught you."Q replied as he sipped his tea.

"And to get out we had to swim through a long submerged tunnel; which he drowned me in." May said rather hotly as she sat down next to the old lady.

"It was the only way for you to learn how to use another one of your powers, If you had swum to the surface, you would have latched onto the ledge and I would've had to forcefully drag you away, and it probably would have led to an embarrassment for you." Q replied tartly as he set down his tea.

"You also gave me the simplest instructions for my first landing after we got out of the water too: Back flap, bend your knees, pray to god you don't die" May said angrily.

"Those sound like enough instructions for a first time flyer, did he at least see if you were alright?" the old lady asked from behind her paper.

"Yes.." May replied with embarrassment, and looked away in hopes of hiding the slight blush on her face.

"Good, now lets eat, and go to bed it will be an early morning." The old lady told both of them as she folded her paper away and Q finished his tea.

…

After diner, Q was walking down the hall to his bedroom, when he was called by May.

"Umm...thanks for giving me a fun day." She said in a very small voice and a slight blush on her face.

"No problem." Q said as he walked up to her and added jokingly, "Now, is there anything that you're curious about before I go to bed and you do something like last night?"

"No, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough." May replied with a slight chuckle before going back down the hall.

Then, as they began to walk away from each other, the floor began to tremble slightly. Worried, he turned around and saw a hint of nervousness and fear in May's eyes before going into his room to bed.

…

Outside, the slight tremble continued. Slowly, the stars above the small island began to blink out in a dark line; as if something monstrous was covering them up.

…

The next morning, Q was woken up by a hard slap on the face.

"Oww.. Why did you do that?" he said sleepily.

"To get you up! There's something wrong outside." May practically yelled in his ear.

As Q walked out onto the deck of the house, all he saw was a light grey wall of fog. He turned to May and the old lady and said, "What's wrong, it's just fog."

"Were in the calm belt we don't get fog or wind." May and the old lady explained to him.

"Then that means Exile is here." He replied simply.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"I'll show you, lets go into town I need to find something." Q replied to the baffled pair.

…

In the village, the fog was so thick, that the trio had to hold hands or risk getting separated. After a few minutes of fumbling in the fog, the trio arrived at a small metal shack with a watertight door on it, and open windows an all sides, with a glass roof.

"The reason you have fog today is because it isn't fog at all; it's cloud," Q explained as he stepped into the shack and May and the old lady followed.

Inside the shack was a bank of levers with colorful handles and dancing gages to the side. Q stepped up to the bank and pulled a small switch; instantly all the gages ran up to the red and slowly settled back down and started to dance again. As one gage in particular ran way up, a loud steam whistle sounded above their heads and echoed all around. After a second, a deep, loud, and long moan from a steam whistle sounded back, startling May and the old lady.

"Now, lets get out of the clouds, shall we?" Q asked rhetorically to the pair and heaved back on a lever with a black handle. May watched as the gages responded, by rising, and felt herself rising. Then, she noticed a churning sound and a rumble began to grow. She looked up through the glass roof and saw the fog thin, before a pair of humongous blades slowly descended down towards them.

"Aww.. Amazing. It's monstrous!" the old lady replied in awe as she saw the spinning blades.

"Opps.. better stop and go the right." May heard Q mutter to himself before he shoved the black handled lever back upright and the gages that had risen went back down. May watched as Q expertly hauled back on a different lever with a red handle, and shoved a sky blue handled lever forward. As the levers moved to their positions, May saw a decline in some of the gages, while others danced high up on the faces, and Q then hauled again on the black handled lever. As the third lever moved, May watched as a third set of gages danced higher on the dials, and the other two sets descended a little.

After a few minutes, the fog cleared and May and the old lady saw that they had popped above the clouds and that the island was attached to a mountainous ship by a large chain and that they were being slowly towed by the ship. Q swung the island back behind the ship and set all the levers to their original positions before turning to the pair with a sweep of hands and replied, "**This** is Exile."

…

Two hours after he had raised the island out of the clouds, Q stood in the throne room explaining what had happened, "Apparently, Exile thought it would be fun to pick up this island and tow it around. I intend to put it back exactly where it was before Exile picked it up."

"Good, good, I'll be pleased when we are back down. You are excused now." the Empress said as guards escorted him out.

Outside the palace, May was ready to go and Mrs. bowa was there to see her off.

"Ready to go?" Q said as he looked at the small bag of clothes that she had brought.

"Yep!" May replied enthusiastically.

"Then lets go." Q said and scooped her up with her bag and took off.

As they flew towards Exile, May turned to him and asked, "Why can't I fly there?"

"You haven't learned how to properly control your wings, one misstep and it's a long way down." Q replied as he alighted on the deck and set her down.

Q opened the nearest door and lead May into that familiar corridor.

After he had gotten May through the corridor and he had explained to an angry Exile about why May was with him, Q lead her down one of the halls and towards her new bunk room. As he opened the door to her new room he found to his surprise that it was also his room; with an extra hammock and locker.

'_Exile, why is May's bunk room also mine?' _Q asked the ship.

'_Because I don't have enough rooms for the rest of the crew_ and _May. Especially since we have seven more people than we should!'_ Exile responded ticked off.

"So this is my bunk room?" May asked from behind him.

"Unfortunately yes, and it's also mine." Q said annoyed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't understand, why can't I have my own room?" May asked as she set down her stuff in the corner.

"Apparently, Exile doesn't have enough rooms for all of us because of a mistake that was made before you joined." Q explained.

"Also, how are you going to teach me since I have my mind's armor?" May asked as she settled into her hammock.

"We'll find an answer later. Wander around and learn the ship, I'll be back, I'm needed at the bridge." Q answered as he walked out of the room and onto the bridge.

…

Three days later, May was enjoying herself up in the crow's nest of Exile. Her first day on the ship she wandered around, found several rooms and met all of the crew. On the second day however, she had opened her locker to find a new set of cloths, a coat like Q's except cloud white, a bag that could hold anything, and a single new katana sword that was also cloud white.

Today through, May was excited because later today she was going to train with Q and Ray. Apparently Ray had the same natural armor as her and had agreed with Q to break it, so Q was going to break both of theirs on the same day.

As May kept searching the horizon for land, she spotted a small, red ship sailing slowly through the waters below. As she looked closer, she saw that the sail was limp and the anchor was down. As May relayed her find to the bridge she asked Q, who was on the bridge, what they were going to do.

"They're part of the crew that we need to pick up, but since they're not going anywhere soon, we'll head to another place that I want to check out." Q replied to May.

"Now that we have their location, I've set the course for our new destination so would you please join me in the training hall." May heard Q tell her a moment later.

…

When Ray and May arrive in the training hall, Q was sitting on a large rock waiting for them.

"Take a seat, there is something we need to discuss before I break your minds' armers." Q said as the two approached the rock he was on.

As the two sat down, Q explained to them, "When I break your armors, not only will I know all about you memories and secrets, but so will anyone else in the room. Are you both sure you want to continue?"

"Yes." the two courses.

"Then I will start with Ray." Q said.

Q closed his eyes and extended his mind to Ray, who's armor instantly went up and shielded it. Q expertly moved his consciousness around Ray's armor trying to find a weak spot, After finding none, he formed a hammer with his mind and smashed down as hard as he could on Ray's mind. After a moment, he felt the armor give and was assaulted by the broken shards of Ray's mind for a second. As the shards of Rays mind hit Q, he knew all about Ray and his every secret; while Ray knew all of Q's. After the fragments hit his mind, Q retreated while the fragments of Ray's mind joined back together and were slowly covered over again by new armor.

After checking to see that all the fragments were back, Q opened his eyes and saw a out-cold, slumbering Ray slumped over a shocked May's shoulder.

"He just slumped over and I saw pieces of his mind!" May replied still in shock.

"Then he took it better than I thought." Q said exhausted from smashing Ray's armor, before continuing, "The first time I had that happen, I was out cold for a whole day, but he's just sleeping. We could wake him up right now and he'd be fine.

"Now…" Q said as he wearily walked over to May and sat down behind her so they were back to back, "..I'll do your mind, and I'll sit here so you can lean on me if you get knocked out."

"Ok, but I have one question, will it hurt?" May replied as Q closed his eyes.

"It will sting for a moment, and you might get knocked out, or you might stay awake and possibly you'll just know what I'm thinking right then." Q told her as he extended his mind to hers and looked for weak spots in her mind's armor.

After finding none, and found that her armor was even stronger than Ray's, he molded his mind into a hammer and smashed May's mind with full force. May's armer cracked but held, so Q repeated the motion and put all of his energy into it and finally broke through. When May's mind fragmented he found, to his surprise, her to still be conscious, but felt her pass out a second later before he also passed out immediately from the exertion of braking the two armers.

…

As May woke up, she opened her eyes and looked around; Q was asleep behind her and Ray was still sleeping. Then, as she felt Q stir against her back, May froze as she heard, '_Man, that was exhausting, I won't be doing that again."_

'_What was that?'_ May thought and felt Q freeze. Slowly, they slowly turned to face each other.

"Did we just…." Q began before thinking, '_Share thoughts?'_

'_Yep, and this is totally freaky!'_ Q heard May think in response.

"This is not good." Q said as he looked away from May and held his head in his hands.

"_I thought you said that I would only know what you were thinking at that exact moment?"_ May asked as she moved in front of Q.

"Please, for now, just talk to me and not think it. **sigh** The chance of one whole mind fusing to another is extremely low; however, the chance of a small piece of two minds switching or fusing is very probable, but there are some requirements: First, they both need to be smashed together extremely hard; second, as I'm told by Exile, those people have to be extremely close in skill with something and have to have exactly the same powers." Q slowly explained to May.

"So what are the chances of me having the same powers as you?" May asked curiously.

"So low that the chances of finding a gem worth more than the one piece in your pocket right now, looks like a hundred percent." Q replied before quietly continuing with a red face from embarrassment, "And since I'm the king of of Exile, that makes you….the queen."

"C-c-c-come again?" May stuttered.

"Since I have all the powers, the other person who has my powers is my Queen…. the Queen of Exile." Q said as he buried his face in his hands. As Q buried his face, May felt embarrassment as she understood what Q meant and also felt it coming from Q through their connection.

'_He is correct.'_ the two herd Exile say through their connection.

'_Why didn't you tell any of us?'_ Q asked starting to get angry.

'_I didn't know! I only knew when you broke her armor, I couldn't get through it to find out!'_ Exile replied defensively.

'_Sorry, **sigh** I just can't believe that I was able to find her, and I don't even know if she like me!' _Q continued.

'_Well, you were never able to _feel _if she likes you.' _Exile replied.

'_**sigh** Do you like me?'_ Q asked her and as he turned to her, she felt her face become hot.

May started to answer but was interrupted by Ray, much to her relief.

"Ug, What'd I miss?" Ray slurred as he slowly woke up.

"Apparently May here is the Queen of Exile." Q filled him in.

"Oh, I better get back to my bunk, I'm tired." Ray replied as he stumbled off, nearly hitting the wall instead of going through the door.

"We should be going to bed too." Q said with a yawn.

"Yeah lets go." May replied sleepily.

...

As May and Q got back to their bunk room, Q stripped off his cloak and weapons, stowing them in his locker. But, as he stripped off his shit, May saw the mark on his back and gasped in surprise, "Q! Your Mark is huge!"

"Yeah, I got it when I had my first crew mate join." Q replied as he stowed the shirt away.

"It has a small white gear inside that's moving and a segment of the outer gear is white!" May gasped out as he grabbed his new shirt.

"White and moving? It must be from when I connected to you." Q theorised.

"Here, lets check mine." May said and raised her shirt where her mark was, but as they looked they were surprised; her mark was missing.

"I think I may know where it is." Q told May thoughtfully, "I think it's on your back."

May turned her back on Q and mumbled, "May as well," as she took off her shirt.

"Ahh…..May?" Q said as he looked at her back.

"Well? Is it there?" May asked.

"Your mark is on your back. And it's also large like mine,but it's white, has a section that's black, and it also has a small, black gear…..that's moving." Q told her quietly.

"Moving? Like actually traveling on my back?" May asked surprised.

"Like mine." Q replied.

"Now, which hammock do you want?" Q said as he gestured to the hammocks hanging above each other in the corner.

"Top." May said as she climbed up into the top one.

"Well, see you in the morning." Q said as he climbed into the bottom hammock.

"Night." May answered back and thought about how she felt about Q; she actually liked him.

Q sensed May's feelings for him through their connection and a minute later Q chuckled disturbing May, "I just realized, you made a mistake in choosing hammocks."

"How?"

"You allow me to do this." Q said as he reached up and poked his finger between the ropes of May's hammock, directly in her side eliciting a scream and a giggling laugh from her.

"Stop~! **laughs** That tickles! You are so getting it tomorrow!" May said as she slowly stopped giggling.

…

the next morning Q woke up and changed his clothes while May was still asleep. As he went to his locker, he saw a brand new, white, katana sword leaning against May's locker.

'_May will like this a lot.' _he thought as he picked up the sword and looked at it.

'_What would I like?' _May thought through their connection as she grabbed Q's neck surprising him.

'_I need to remember we're connected, and here is a new katana from Exile, I now know what we are on the same level sword skills.' _Q replied.

…

several hours later Q was on the bridge and was searching out the bridge windows for their door to their destination. Then, Q spotted what he was looking for, a thick ceiling of clouds. As Q pulled Exile up and through the thick clouds, he saw a second layer and keep going. As Exile came through the second layer, he found an island straight in front of the ship. As he approached and pulled Exile beside it, Q heard a light heavenly ringing coming from the island and he put his plan into action.

Several hours earlier, Q had Exile make a massive brass bell that had a deep heavy ring to it.

'_Engrave it.'_ Q thought to May.

...

Meanwhile, over on the island, May stood next to the giant bell that was giving off the light heavenly tone. As May heard Q's instruction and using one of her many powers, the power to mold cold metal which she was way better at than Q, engraved this message on the bell's lip:

This is the Bell of the Mother.

We, the Exiles, have the Bell of the Father.

On the island of Marineford is the Ox Bell, or the Bell of the Son.

When all three bells are joined, the bells shall ring of peace and harmony, heaven shall join the ground. This is the prophecy of the; Family of the Bells.

After she was done, May ran into the trees and watched as a group of people ran to the bell and exclaimed from the message engraved in the bell. As the group stood around, May thought to Q, '_Let it ring.'_

Two minutes later, May heard a deep, long, rich, tone ring out across the island; then, the Bell of the mother started to ring by itself. May watched as the Bell of the Mother started to ring and the people ran to get the others.

'_Good job, come back and we'll pick up the next crew.'_ May heard Q think through their connection.

…

Two days after visiting the island in the sky; Q and May flew down to the little red ship that was anchoredon the ocean below.

'_Are you sure that the new crew is on this ship?' _May asked Q through their connection.

'_Yeah, this is the Hurricane pirate's ship. And we are getting good at telekinesis communication' _Q thought back.

'_Yeah well, it's easy when all your privacy of thought has been removed.' _May countered as they landed on the deck of the ship.

"Halt! Who are you and what do you want?!" a teen fish boy said as he came out of the door to the cabin, holding an anchor.

'_You have no clue how much I hear that when I pick up crew'_ Q told May as he looked her way.

"We came here to see the Hurricane pirates and give them a proposal." May said to the fish boy.

"What type of proposal?" the boy asked them curiously.

"Ahh, where are my manners." Q said to the boy and May stifled a giggle behind him. Q turned towards May and raised an eyebrow.

'_Since when do you have manners?'_ May thought to Q.

"Fair point, But you shot an arrow at me when we first met." Q countered.

"Umm, did I miss something?" the boy said to the pair.

"Sorry, After an...accident….she can telepathically talk to me." Q explained to the confused boy.

"Ahh." the boy said.

Then, a brownish-red hair teenage girl wearing a Katana with yellow lightning bolts on it, ran out and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Bounty hunters! I'll knock you off the Draco Bliss!"

As the girl yelled at them, she raised her arm towards them and started to crackle with electricity before a yellow ball about the size of a baseball shot out of her hand towards Q.

BOOM! The ball hit Q straight in the chest and exploded in a ball of smoke.

"Ha! Sent him flying in record time!" the girl cried as she say her attack hit Q.

"I must say I'm impressed. But unfortunately it doesn't work on a power plant" Q said as the smoke cleared, revealing him relatively unharmed.

"What! How-" the girl began.

"Now let me show you mine." Q said and slowly walked towards her.

"Get down!" May said as she grabbed the fish boy and dragged him to the floor before joining him.

As Q approaches the girl, he started to crackle and lightning started to arc off of him and hit the ground in a small circle around him. The girl stood rooted to the deck and started to look frantically around before saying, "I can't move!"

When Q got to the now terrified girl, he placed his hands on her shoulder and discharged all of his built up power to her. As the power transferred, the girl fizzed slightly, then looked at him and smiled before saying, "You're dead."

…

Bazap! May watched as electricity exploded where Q and the girl were standing.

'_Are you hurt?' _May asked worriedly to Q through their telepathic connection.

'_Owww… that~ hurt.'_ Q thought back and May felt pain in her back through the connection.

May got up and walked over to where Q was before the blast; to her surprise, Q was still there, just one deck down with the girl sitting safely on top of his back as he looked up through the hole in the deck.

"So, How did you end up on the floor Q?" May said with an amused grin.

"You need to ask the one sitting ontop of me May." Q replied from his position

"So~ What did you do Mika, these two had something to tell us, and they are **not** bounty hunters." the fish boy said to the girl.

"But Ryudo~! They just appeared out of nowhere!" Mika said as she continued sitting on Q.

"Just gather your whole crew so I can ask you guys to join me before I get mad and bring my ship here!" Q said through gritted teeth.

"And how can you bring your ship here with me pinning you?" Mika asked Q with a victorious grin.

"Like this." Q told her simply and called Exile with the steam whistle on his hat.

"What the?" Ryudo uttered as he heard Q's whistle, which was returned by a long bellow, and Exile came out of the clouds, landing in the water right in front of the Draco.

"Now will you get off of me?" Q ascended from under Mika.

"I'll get everyone and Mika, GET OFF HIM!" Ryudo said hurriedly.

…

When the rest of the hurricane pirates had gathered, Nicole, a black hair and brown eyed girl with a plant wrapped around her waist, and Liz a sandy haired girl with twin hand guns strapped on her waist, Q explained why they had come for them and did the rest of his spiel to the pirates. After several more minutes of discussing what will happen to the Draco Bliss with Ryudo, they all agreed to join the Q's crew.

"So, how do we get the Draco up into Exile?" Ryudo asked as he looked at the side of the towering ship.

"Like that." May said as a large section of Exile's hull slid back and a pair of hooks came out and gently grabbed the Draco. Then after the hooks were secure, they hoisted the Draco out of the water and pulled it swiftly inside, into a drydock about the size of the Draco.

"Welcome to Exile." Q proudly announced as he stepped off of the Draco.

…

Half a day later they were flying above the clouds and were just above Marine ford, or that's what the tower at the center of the island said. The island looked like it had suffered a war, there were scorch marks on the pavement, along with craters and a trench that looked like someone had pulled the ground apart. Q slowly steered the ship down to the water and ordered the anchor dropped as Exile glided to a stop in front of the small harbor.

As May came onto the bridge, she was followed by Mika, who May was given charge of introducing to the ship.

Q turned to the pair and said, "We have arrived at Marineford, you are both coming with me to engrave the Ox bell."

May and Mika nodded and followed Q to the island. As the trio landed on the road, Q noticed a large silver bell, on a small marble stand, that was off on the square,s other corner.

"There it is." May said as they approached the bell.

Just as the trio got to the bell, a group of marines appeared around the corner, followed by a group of reporters. the Marines ran to the trio and surrounded them with their guns before one of them spoke up, "Who are you and what are you doing here with the Hurricane Pirates!"

"This." Q said as he pulled out his swords and swiped along the ground around the small square stand that held the bell. Q then sheathed his swords, grabbed the corners of the marble stand, and grunted as he lifted the heavy bell out of it's foundation before gently setting it down. After he had set the bell down, Q reached into his bag, pulled out a small brick and pushed a button on the top. As he stepped away, the brick suddenly expanded into a large, grand, and silver stand. Q deftly grabbed the bell and set it on the top of the new stand.

"This bell, is the Bell of the Son. We, the Exiles, have the Bell of the Father; the Bell of the Mother is on Skypiea. When all three bells are joined, the bells shall ring of peace and harmony, heaven shall join the ground. This is the prophecy of the; Family of the Bells." Q announced as he engraved it into the rim of the silver bell. After that was done, Q slowly walked down the steps on the new stand and rejoined the group.

"That's not true! You have now desecrated the Ox Bell! Please surrender quietly, or we will use force!" one of the soldiers said as they raised their weapons.

"Don't believe us ehh?" Q said calmly to the soldiers, unnerving them.

BOONNNG! Then, as the soldiers prepared to fire; one deep, long, harmonic bell strike rang across the island. Everyone looked at the source of the sound and were amazed to see a massive brass bell sitting on the deck of the ship in front of the island.

Behind Q, the Ox bell suddenly started to ring without someone pulling on it's chain.

The Ox Bell rang twelve times before it suddenly cracked right next to the engraving.

"It was calling to the bell on that ship." An old marine wearing a cloak said in astonishment as he stepped out of the ally shadows.

"No," Q replied as he calmly shook his head, "It morns that it's separated from it's family: the Bell of the Mother or Mother bell, and the Bell of the Father or Father bell." Q explained to the astonished marines.

"And if I'm not mistaken, Skypiea is as close as it will be for the next hundred years and we should be able to hear them all together." Q calculated.

From Exile, the Father bell sounded again and was soon followed by a heavenly tone from above them, and the Ox bell behind Q. As silence began to settle over, all three bells started to ring simultaneously, producing a sound like over a hundred bells in harmony; as the bell symphony rang throughout the aria, Q counted the beats of the bell, all sixteen times.

"They rang sixteen times! That's usually the number used each century to signify a new era!" a reporter shouted from behind the marines before finishing quietly, "What does this mean?"

Q started to walk away with Mika and May in tow. Q turned to the reporter as they walked through the contingent of marines and replied with his head bent, causing the shadow of his hat to cover his face, "A new beginning."

...

Three days later they were at the far end of the Grand Line, after stopping at Marineford and stamping their sign on the Ox bell, Q and co. were now on the look out for a flame red ship sailing the waters below them. Q had previously proposed that: the first group to spot the ship could spend the entire next day at the hotsprings on Exile island with whoever they like with them. So, for the first time since getting on Exile, all the crew was on the top deck searching for the red ship.

Then, as Q looked for himself, he looked straight below and under slightly and spotted it.

"Found it!" he cried, expliciting a groan from the rest of the crew at their loss of a relaxing day at the hot springs.

"Hey! I didn't specify a limit on the invite group did I?" Q shouted at the pouting group, instantly brightening up.

"Everyone to your stations, drop altitude to zero, full speed ahead, lets go get that ship!" Q commanded as the group hurried to follow orders.

…

Ten minutes later Q was in a staring contest with the pirate Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the flame red ship Thousand Sunny; After a second both of them burst out laughing and Luffy turned to him and said, "Sure we'll join with you but there has to be a bunch of meat!"

"EHHH! Just like that!" Luffy's crew said behind him; Brook, Franky, Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Chopper, one very mad Nami, and Tashigi, an ex-marine.

"Ohh, I forgot to mention, I have a surprise for you guys too." Q said as he calmed from his laughing outburst and the Sunny was hoisted into a drydock.

"Follow me." Q said as he stepped off the Sunny and opened a door to the hot springs.

"In the hot springs you will find someone that you haven't seen for a while" Q said cryptically.

After the pirates had changed out of their clothes and into swimsuits, they entered the spa and were surprised to see Mika and her crew relaxing in the springs.

"Mom! Dad! Everyone!" Mika said as she spotted the group and ran over to greet them.

"What are you doing here?" both pirate groups corused.

"We joined his crew to get stronger." Mika replied.

"Same reason we joined too!" Nami exclaimed in surprise.

"Then prepare for hard work." Ryudo said as he sat back down in the warm spring.

"It's a little hard on my part to train this many people at once." Q explained as both groups sat in the relaxing water and looked to him for explanation, "I usually get one or two people from each world and train them in groups for a little while before sending them on their way to train in private."

Then, as they relaxed in the spa springs everyone felt Exile lift and gain speed.

"That's Exile, never gives us a break." Q said depressed.

"What do you mean 'never gives us a break'." Nami asked as the shifting continued.

"This ship has an entity like all ships that are build, but this one can talk to you and can work on its own." Ryudo explained as he got out and changed into his cloths.

"Actually, it can't work on it's own that's why you guys are here with me, and your ship has one too Ryudo. I've held a conversation with it, but it talks like a child." Q said as he got out of the spa.

"Every ship has a entity in it because it was forged by hands that love and care about what they do. You just have to look with your new powers." Q continued as he got dressed.

"Huh, I'll have to talk to my ship then." Ryudo replied simply.

…


	11. The nut

_**Chapter 11**_

"Q! I have no clue what wold were in!" Lavie and Nami corused together as Q came into the wheelhouse several hours later.

"That's ok, I know what world, or in this case Worlds, we are in. Look." Q said as he pointed out the front window as to what he had spotted. In front of Exile was a floating egg shaped castle that was so large it made even the size of Exile look like a bug.

"We're in _Sword Art Online_ or known as SAO. This world is where swords and shields are the main weapons." Q explained as he went to the tube bank and called, "May! Zoro! Tashigi! Alex! And Deryn! Please report to the bridge immediately! Volger, you're in charge until I get back, don't let the people in that castle see you."

A few minutes later, all four came out of one door arguing immensely at what Q could grasp as; Zoro complaining about what Exile did to his swords, May, Alek, and Deryn; meanwhile were complaining back that it was an improvement and arguing about which oil was best to use for polishing swords.

After another moment of the noise, Q snapped; "Enough!"

"Now, you are all going with me to get our next crew members since in this world the only weapons are swords." Q explained to the group.

"This sounds like my kind of world." Zoro said.

"Now, when do we leave?" Alex asked.

"Now." Q said as he lead the group out the door.

…

"Now, we're on the 56th level of this castle and headed for the boss dungeon that leads to the 57th level where we will meet the new crew members; hopefully before they enter the boss's lair. Do not kill people, kill only monsters. Got it?" Q said as they ran through a forest towards the central tower in the center of the level.

"Right!" the group corused.

As the Q lead the group through the dungeon, they turned the corner to see a set of large doors that were open and see people battling the boss; a huge demon with a head of a goat swinging a monstrous sword with miniature versions of itself fighting some of the players, and the players were starting to lose.

"S****! They're already started!" Q said as they ran towards the door.

"May with me we'll attack the boss, Everyone else, save the players!" Q hurriedly ordered as they rushed to the door.

"Iron horse charge!" Q yelled as he ran to the door

…

'_Shoot, I'm gonna die here with everyone else.'_ Kirito, a skinny teen with black hair, eyes, and coat, and two swords strapped to his back though as he frantically tried to block the incoming attack from the boss as he scrambled to get to Asuna, a golden haired girl wearing a white coat and a rapier, who had gotten hit by the last attack.

Then, Kirito heard the shrill cry of an old steam engine; '_Was that a steam engine? But there aren't any here in SAO?' _

"Behind us!" one of the soldiers yelled as he scrambled away from one of the minions and ran to the side of the room.

Kirito looked back through the door and saw a single white light in the blackness coming towards the doorway, then, the unmistakable sound of a steam whistle resounded through the door, and it was closer.

Kirito watched in shock as a speeding, blue, steam locomotive, that looked to him like one of the old American engines, came barreling out of the blackness of the doorway and smashed into the boss in a cloud of steam. As the cloud foged all around, Kirito saw something ark up and away from the boss, trailing steam through the air; before landing with a thud in a small cloud of steam. As he saw the object land, he glanced at the health bar of the boss and was surprised, they had barely moved the health bar, but the locomotive had dropped the first of five health bars to half. As he looked back at the object that had landed, the steam cleared and saw a teen, in a night blue overcoat, wearing a blue hat that was blasting smoke high into the air, holding a girl, who was wearing a white coat, in his arms, kneeling on one knee then stand and set the girl down.

….

Q put May down and took out his twin swords, while May did the same with her's.

'_Want to dance?'_ Q thought to May.

'_Sure, it will get rid of the boss and give us a little fun.'_ May though back.

…

Kirito watched as the two people charged forward, noting the plume of smoke coming from the hat on the boy blast even higher, like he was running off of steam, and started to cut the Boss. As the two attacked the boss, kirito could only marvel at the fluidness of the attack, it looked like they were dancing. The boy ran forward and hit the boss' sword up and the girl ran in, attacking the boss as it's defences were down. Then the boy would run behind the boss with inhuman speed, Quickly attacking to keep the boss busy. As kirito watched, he saw them trade swords and realized what attack they were doing; the impossible, Dance of two Dragons. Kirito knew from experience with Asuna, you had to almost have the same mind to get the attack right. He turned his attention back to the attack and saw that they were doing it perfectly, he watched as they did their finaling move, both figures ran up both arms of the boss and jumped high in the air towards each other. As they met at the top, they put their swords together so the two katanas were on the outside and the twin swords in the center. When they were in that position, they fell down onto the boss and a swirl began around the tips of the swords, hitting the boss between the eyes. As the attack hit the boss, it totally obliterated the boss. Kirito watched the heath bars as they went from four-and -a-half, to zero.

'_I have got to meet and thank these guys.' _Kirito thought before he blacked out from pain.

…

Q looked at May with a smile on his face before thinking, '_Great job at the right moments, I thought I was going to die when that large sword came down.'_

'_But then I saved you.' _ May countered.

Q chuckled as he turned towards the other members of his party; Zoro took one swipe at the mini boss before it's life went to zero, while Tashigi worked on the next one until it exploded into multiple polygons; Alek and Deryn were so in-sink that they were almost running five mini bosses a minute.

'_Has Deryn or Alex come to you seeking advice about having their minds connected?'_ Q questioned May.

'_No, but I do feel like they are connected in a way that they know what the other is going to do.'_ May replied to Q's question.

'_We'll have to see if they are connected or not, but I'm willing to bet Exile has them connected ever so lightly.' _Q returned as he watched the pair finish the last monster.

'_Now, what are we going to do about those two?'_ May asked with destain at the two knocked out people lying on the floor.

'_Let's take them to the next level and heal them before asking."_ Q returned as he walked over to the downed kirito and Asuna.

Q picked up the two and turned to his group and yelled, "That's it let's go up!"

"Right!" the four chorused as they ran to the spiral stairs after May and Q.

…

Two hours later, Q was sitting on a chair in a small inn where the group had stopped while they waited for Kirito and Asuna to wake up. He had searched through all the features in SAO and noted that he had the emblem of Exile under his name with him as captain next to it.

Suddenly, Asuna stirred from the couch she was on and opened her eyes before asking, "Am I dead?"

Q chuckled at the moment and replied, "Not yet, but you two would have been if my crew and I hadn't shown up."

Asuna sat up and groaned, "Is Kirito Ok?"

"That boy?" Q said as he pointed at Kirito who was laying on the other couch in the room, "He almost killed himself trying to get to you; by the way, is your name Asuna?"

"Yeah. How did you…" Asuna began before her train of thought was interrupted by May walking in and saying, "Know? Because we came to ask you and him…" May motioned to the snoring boy on the couch, "...Kirito, to join our crew and get stronger."

"Hang on, back up, you want us to join your guild?" Asuna said as the thoughts scrambled her mind.

"We're not a guide… well, in a way, yes, but we'll explain more when the snooze monster wakes up." May shot back as she walked into the next room.

"That's simple enough." Asuna said as she walked over and whispered in the sleeping boy's ear, "Wake up Kirito~." Then, before Q could react, Asuna slapped Kirito hard enough in the face to inflict a flinch from both May and Q.

"Huh? OWWW!" Kirito groaned as he woke up and felt the pain on his face.

"Nice of you to join the living." Q said jokingly as he pulled out his pipe and watched the steam roll out of it.

Kirito then hopped up and over behind the couch he was on as he recognized Q.

"A-A-Asuna! These people took out the boss with one move: The Dance of Dragons!" He said from behind the couch.

"Huh?...EHHHH!" Asuna replied as she looked at Q with shock and processed the information Kirito gave her.

"What a surprising way for two noble fighters to greet people, and _especially the ones who saved their butts_." May jokingly said as she sat down in the couch across from Q.

…

A minute later, Kirito, Asuna, May, and Q were sitting peacefully on the couches after Asuna and Kirito's shock.

"We came to ask you two to join our ship's crew."Q explained to the pair.

"We hoped to get to you before the boss attacked you and have this conversation with you." May added after Q.

"Do you want the long part of the explanation of what we are or the short?" Q asked as he saw the questioning looks from Kirito and Asuna.

"Long." they both said at the same time.

"I had hoped that you would say short." May said with a sigh as she sat next to Q.

"Anyway, we are what are called Exiles, or Exileans, We have powers…." Q retold the whole tale of what had happened to him all the while May was thinking that there had to be a faster way to explain.

A few hours later Q finally finished explaining what had happened to him and what Exiles were, along with the occasional question from Kirito and Asuna.

"There is just one problem: we're in a game, our real selves are outside and we can't get out." Kirito explained.

"I can get you out, let's go get Zoro, Alex and the others, we're going to to the Blood oath knights' hold." Q said as he stood and walked to the door followed by the others. As Q opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of a large crowd gathered around two players who were in the middle of a battle. Q peered through the dust and saw that it was Zoro and Tashigi faced off against each other. Q spotted Alek and Deryn at the front of the crowd and walked up to them.

Alex turned to him and explained, "They didn't agree on what to have for lunch."

"Is that all. How long have they been at a stalemate?" Q said with heavy sarcasm as those around them gasped in surprise as to what Zoro and Tashigi were fighting about.

"About three hours." Deryn answered as the two duelists clashed blows.

"I might as well end this now before the world turns to ice." Q said as he stepped into the ring of people and pulled out his swords. As the duelists locked blows again, Q surged outward and brought his twin swords down at once, hitting in the center of the duelist's blades.

May watched as the three held their positions for a second longer, before two large craters about ten feet wide sank into the ground under Zoro and Tashigi's feet, before both of them to collapsed into two heaps. May watched the crowd turned to shock that this one person had such destructive force.

"Now! Will you two **Please, **quit fighting over lunch." Q said annoyed as the two stumbled to their feet out of the creators.

An hour later, Q was standing at the large, oak doors of a massive castle down on the 48th floor with the rest of the group.

"We came to see the leader of the Knights." Q proclaimed to the guard at the door.

"Come with me." the guard said as he lead them into the castle and up a large set of stairs; before opening a door to a room. The group entered the room and saw a large, semicircular table table with twelve leaders sitting at it and a thirteenth one sitting at an elevated chair in the center. The leader was young and wearing a silver coat with the emblem of the blood knights on the back, he also had a shield with a "T" shaped front, and a long grey sword.

Q stepped forward of his group and said as he pulled out his sword and pointed it at the leader, "I challenge you to a duel!"

"Ok, pipsqueek, I'll take that challenge, but I want to know: Why?" The man said from the center of the table.

"To free my crew from this game, Kayaba!" Q replied as those around him gasped at the remark.

"How did you know?" Kayaba asked as he left his seat at the table and lead the group to the outer challenging ground.

"We are not of this world." Q simply said as they entered the grounds and the seats started to fill up.

"Are you ready?" Kayaba said as he faced Q in the circular arena.

"Yep, and be warned: I was once in an arena like we are now and accidentally demolished it." Q said as he took out his swords and pressed the check on the screen in front of him asking him to accept the challenge.

" Q versus Kayaba to the death, Begin." a large voice said around the arena.

Q lunged forward but was knocked back by the large shield that Kayaba had. he felt multiple blows to his sides and started to bleed. As Kayaba attacked again, he cut deeply into Q's side and pulled out his sword.

"You're actually bleeding?!" Kayaba noted in surprise as he saw the blood run along the length of the sword.

"That's because I'm an Exile and I didn't get here by how you did." Q said as he painfully pushed himself up and stood with his swords crossed in front of his body.

"Now, let me show you my power." Q said as his hat brim's shadow covered his face and only the whites of his eyes showed. As Q sprang forward for his attack, a column of steam blasted skyward from the chimney on the side of his hat. Kayaba brought his shield up defensively as Q swung his swords towards him. When the two collided, kayaba was amazed as he felt like he was hit by the power of a speeding train.

"How strong are you?!" Kayaba asked amazed as he was hit by another of Q's attacks; sending him next to the wall.

"As strong as I need to be." Q replied with a smirk as he paused for a moment to catch his breath.

"But you tire fast!" Kayaba taunted as he rushed towards Q. Q brought his swords up and caught his attackers blow, sinking to one knee as a large crater was made around him. Q collapsed to the ground as he just barely blocked Kaiba's second attacked against him.

As Q pushed himself up to a sitting position, Kayaba turned to him a few feet away and said coolly with a sad smile on his face, "This is as strong as you are? Pathetic, I'll just end this in one move."

"Don't underestimate what you see, that's what I learned as I've traveled through worlds from my planet, to here, I've had other crews, but not one as loyal as this one." Q said as he coughed and stood up. As Q got to his feet, the ground he was on shook and a large shadow covered the field, Q looked up and saw Exile standing over to the side of the arena and just barely fitting under the ceiling above them.

"Or a ship as nice as the one I captain." Q finished as he faced Kayaba.

"And you will die when I defeat you." Kayaba said as he prepared for his final attack.

"I **will **defeat you!" Q said as he became suddenly resolutely strong, as Kayaba charged forward to attack him.

Q brought his swords up instinctively, as the two met, a large sonic boom blasted all around, followed by a massive explosion that reminded the spectators in the colosseum of a large atomic bomb, and a pillar of smoke rushed high into the air forming a mushroom cloud. All around outside of the colosseum, buildings were collapsing, windows shattering, and bells tolling from the shockwaves from the explosion.

Kirito and Asuna stared into the wall of smoke utterly amazed at the sheer power of the attack. As the spectators watched, they heard a large cracking sound and saw the center of the colosseum crack. When the smoke cleared, they looked at the center of the area and saw that a small circle had been blasted through the floor.

"Impossible, the floor is close to a mile thick here!" Asuna said as she saw the , the spectators in the colosseum herd large booming all around them which was followed by a shiver from the ground.

"Hey! Were sinking!" someone cried from the top of the seats.

"This is his full strength?!" Kirito asked May as they felt the floor tilt under them.

"No, it is all the strength he has unless all of us join him in the fight along with the wills of everyone in the area." May replied as everyone rushed to the doors to escape the falling , as they made it to the doors, the coliseum gave another shiver and stopped falling. as everyone made it out, the game programs of the world they were in began to stitch the colosseum back into the level they were on. As everyone waited outside the coliseum, a flash from the center of the square they were in and Q stepped forward, battered, broken, and bruised.

Q smiled and said with heavy sarcasm, "I'm not dead yet." as he limped to his friends, who ran and supported him under his arms.

"Yeah, but you did give us a scare." May voiced what everyone was thinking.

Then, all around, a voice echoed, "As of this moment, Sword art online has been cleared, thank you for playing."

Asuna and Kirito turned to the group and said with happy smiles as they began to break down, "see you out there."

Q Turned away and yelled at his friends as the whole castle began to rumble, "Let's go get them!"

…

Q stood in front of a normal house in the city of Tokyo before he turned, rushed out of the front gate and down the road to the nearest hospital.

Inside the hospital, Q was confronted by a scene of panic as armed police aimed down the hall towards a row of rooms where the trapped SAO players were. Q approached behind the police and saw an armed surgeon with a crazed look in his eyes holding a girl with a knife under her throat.

'_I can't deal with this now.'_ Q thought to himself as he realised that the trapped girl was Asuna.

'_What's wrong?'_ May asked through their connection, Q sent an image of what he was seeing, '_Oh. Good Luck!'_ May replied a second later.

"Put the knife down!" a police officer yelled to the surgeon.

"No! He's coming and I'm going to kill him!" the man replied to the police. Just then, the doors at the front of the hospital opened and Kirito ran in.

The surgeon took one look at Kirito and yelled at the top of his lungs, "You! You're the little ****** who killed me in AOL! I'm going to kill you!" as he dropped Asuna while charging towards Kirito.

As the surgeon got to Kirito he began to strike, Q jumped in front of Kirito and stopped the blade of the knife with one of his swords, surprising the surgeon.

"I-i-i-it's you! F-f-from the 57th floor boss fight and defeater of Kayaba in SAO! How are you the same?!" the crazed surgeon replied as he whipped out another knife to stab Q, only to be met by Q's other sword blade.

"Do you mind telling me who this nut-head is Kirito?"Q calmly said as he stood motionless as the surgeon put as much force on his knifes as possible.

"He's Ichiro, owner of Alfheim online, I had to defeat him after you saved us from Kayaba; long story, ask later." Kirito replied as the crazed surgeon retreated back a few feet from Q.

"I'll have to ask later then." Q replied as he swung his right sword onto his shoulder and stowed the other in it's holder.

"Wait, this _is _the guy who freed everyone in SAO! We saw the battle broadcasted from the server!" one of the policemen said as he recognized Q.

"How are you the same out here as in there?" Another asked as he pointed out that Q's hat still puffed steam from the stack in it's side; just like when it was in SAO.

"Don't come near me or I kill the Girl!" the crazed man said as he drew everyone's attention to him, with Asuna at knife point...again.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Kayaba when I battled him; 'I'm not of this world'" Q told the officer who had asked him the question before they were interrupted.

"Don't shoot, I'll handle this." Q added as he turned towards the man holding Asuna at knife point and told him, "I'll give you a fair chance now, let the girl go."

"Never! We were going to be married until he showed up!" the man said as he gestured to Kirito who was behind the wall of officers.

"Have it your way." Q said simply before he dashed fast enough that it looked like he vanished. The next instant everyone saw the man holding Asuna let go and rocket towards the wall behind her, go through it followed by the next wall, before finally stopping at the third wall with a deep indentation. Q holding his sword in it's holder like a baseball batter, and standing beside Asuna who was holding her position she was in when she was at knife point.

"**whistle** Amazing. It is actually him." one of the police officers whistled in admiration as Asuna realized she was no longer in danger and three of the officers ran down the hall to handcuff the displaced surgeon.

"Now, let's go Asuna." Q said as he passed Asuna and lead Kirito down the hall towards the back parking lot. When they arrived in the parking lot, Q was happy to see that it was mostly clear of cars, he turned to the two of them and explained, "Exile is sitting several mile out at sea, the only way for me to get you there is to give you your powers erly. And the only way to do that is to shoot this at you." as he pulled his heart, the blue steam ball, out and showed it to them.

"Umm… will it hurt?" Asuna asked hesitantly as she eyed the ball.

"I was asked the same thing the first time I did this. They were knocked out for a little while, but felt like they were in heaven." Q replied as he held the ball on his hand, aimed at Asuna, and began to charge.

"Wait! What do you mean knocked out for a little while?!" Kirito worriedly asked as he quickly stepped in front of Asuna; just as Q fired the ball. The ball hit Kirito square in the chest, absorbing into him before continuing through and into Asuna's chest. As Q put his arm down and realized what had happened, both Asuna and Kirito collapsed to the ground.

'_Oh dear, never had this happen before...this will be interesting.'_ Q thought to himself as he walked over to the pair and tried to wake them.

As they both came around, Kirito sat up and asuna stood up and asked, "What happened?'

"I don't know, Kirito stepped in front of the ball just as I fired, it hit him but continued through to hit you." Q replied, puzzled.

"Look Asuna! I have wings!" Kirito suddenly said as he opened them and flapped them a few times. Asuna suddenly froze in fear and was followed by Kirito a second later.

"I c-c-can hear you thoughts!" Asuna suddenly said.

"Me too-I mean hear your thoughts too." Kirito replied a second later.

"Oh dear." Q bluntly said puzzlement turning to realization before he continued, "Asuna, open your wings if you can."

Asuna complied and opened her wings, as Q saw her wings for the first time he made a remarkable discovery; their wings had the same colors and patterns.

"I won't know for sure until we get to Exile, but I think you both have the exact same powers, and your minds are somehow connected by them." Q thought aloud slowly.

"How do you know this?" Kirito and Asuna asked at the exact same time.

"Interesting….Oh, I'm also connected to someone after a... slight accident." Q replied hesitantly before changing topic, "So, shall we go to Exile."

…

When they were on Exile, Q questioned Exile as to what had happened to Kirito and Asuna while he was on the bridge as Exile steamed out to sea.

'_Since Kirito was in front of the intended target you were aiming at, he got the same powers as Asuna causing them to be connected mentally like; Deryn and Alex, Tashigi and Zoro, and you and May; But, also on a deeper level. They can't hide any of their thoughts from each other _at all_, along with the possibility of one controlling the other's body and viceversa. They can also if they have the same thought at the same time they can switch bodies without knowing-'_ Exile explained before being interrupted by the door to the bridge bursting open and Kirito and Asuna running in.

'_Speak of the devils.'_ Q thought irritably as they rushed to him.

"Q we have a problem." Kirito said quickly to Q as Asuna collapsed in a heap.

"What's wrong with Asuna?" Q asked worriedly.

"That's the problem, that's Kirito, and he is seasick and it's causing me to hurl while my body does nothing. What is going on with us?" Kirito, who was apparently Asuna said as she gestured to her body.

"I can help you with this easily." Q said as he reached out with is mind and quickly swapped their minds. While Asuna's body stood up, Kirito's ran out the door to hurl over the rail before returning.

"Better?" Q asked the pair as they were now in the correct bodys.

"Much." Asuna said as she dusted herself off.

"Let's go somewhere better for Kirito before I talk about what has happened." Q said as he opened the door to the bridge. When they were in the room Q took them to and Kirito could hold his stomach; Q sat them down and started to explain.

"Because Kirito stepped in front of you Asuna at just the wrong moment, you now have the exact same powers, wings, and...a _deep_ mental connection."

At that exact moment, both went rigid and looked at each other before kirito said with a blush, "Umm…we switched again."

"What did you think of at the exact moment you switched?" Q asked.

"For you to get to the point already." Asuna said in Kirito's body as Kirito bust out laughing in Asuna's.

"You both switch if you have the exact thought at the exact time. It's going to be something you'll have to get used to. Another thing is that you can control the other's body." Q explained annoyed by the joke.

"Now can you please switch us back?" Asuna pleaded to Q.

"No." he replied as he crossed his arms.

"Thank-What?!" Asuna said as relief tuned to shock before she quickly composed herself before crying out,"Why won't you?!"

"It's a power that you'll have to learn on your own." He explained simply as he chuckled at Kirito and Asuna's looks disbelief.

'_Attention! We are going to jump to the next world. Please hang on to something and will Q please report to the bridge!'_ blared through their minds loud enough to cause Kirito and Asuna to grab their heads in pain while Q just cringed.

"Well, at least we're back to our original bodys." Kirito said happily to Asuna as Q stood up and walked towards the door.

…


	12. The return

_**Chapter 12**_

As Q arrived at the bridge, Lavie, Nami, and Fam rushed over to him and explained as Exile exited from the jump that they were on his home world over the Pacific Ocean.

"I'm in control again Captain! What are your orders?" Count Volger cried from the ship's wheel.

"Height and exact location?" Q asked.

"Behind the moon, and little over 200 miles from this Haway island." Nami reported as Lavie and Fam rushed to calculate where they would land if they came into the atmosphere.

"It's Hawaii, and Volger set a course to enter the atmosphere 300 miles south of Hawaii." Q ordered as May ran onto the bridge.

"Exile said that a group of pirates from the one piece world are hiding somewhere in the place called the U.S." May gasped out as she rested after running.

Q walked over to the bank of speaking tubes and spoke into them, "Airiad! Raise the flag of Exile!"

"Yes sir!" came a muffled reply back.

…

Two hours after entering behind the moon, Q gripped the Exile's wheel on the bridge as the monstrous ship entered the atmosphere with the island close behind. Having previously given the order to "secure yourselves" before he latched himself to the wheel and fought the G-forces to bring the ship safely down to the planet. As the fire outside the windshield vanished and Exile stopped descending and glided along a white, sea like bed of clouds high above the surface as though Exile was actually floating on water.

"Relay this message, everyone must stay inside the ship unless notified otherwise, no exceptions." Q ordered as he set a course for the US.

…

Three days later, Q was in the crow's nest watching the night sky for any drones or aircraft that could be a threat to them. In the past days, Q had only seen one commercial airliner which had quickly passed by them. As he continued to scan the dark sky, he noted the large light in the distance was slowly growing as they neared the city of San Francisco. He quickly thought to May who was down on night duty at the ship's wheel, '_We'll be passing over the city, keep the lights turned off until I give the signal.'_

'_Ok, we're going to surprise them right?'_ May asked excitedly back.

'_Yep, and we will pass over the densest part of the city and the military base.' _Q replied back.

'_I can't wait!'_ May boiled with enough excitement that she could hardly control it.

Q waited till they were about ten miles from the coast before thinking, '_Now!'_

Instantly all the lights flipped on in Exile, except for the sleeping quarters, which were soon followed by all the marker and perimeter lights on Exile island. As Exile arrived at five miles off the coast Q saw the large military ships in the port light up and become active. Within moments, air raid sirens on all military ships were blaring and huge spot lights pierced the sky around them until they were all centered on the enormous ship and towing island. As the last beam settled on Exile, all the military ship's guns were turned and trained on them, Q counted their number to be around 70. As they continued closer to about two miles away from shore, May dropped just below the height of the skyline and rolled open all the cannons on Exile and giving a terrifying view of the shear power that Exile had. After several tense seconds, Q ordered May to close the cannons. As the cannons retracted, several guns on the military ships dropped their aim but the lights stayed firmly lit in the ship until it was out of sight of the military base.

'_We'll see what's in the news tomorrow.'_ Q thought to May as they passed silently over the vast city and the lights turned off.

...

'_Volger is here to take my post, do you want me to bring you anything?' _May thought to Q a few hours later.

'_Yea, a blanket would be nice, I feel like I'm a frozen gargoyle,'_ Q though.

Several minutes later, May appear through the hatch on the side of the mast with a large blanket and sat back to back of Q, wrapping herself and Q together.

Then Q noticed a large black mass in the distance, '_Volger has changed course and turned off all the lights. And the course he has chosen will be leading us through the rocky mountains.'_ he thought as May leaned back against his back.

'_We have company.'_ May thought to Q, interrupting his line of thinking as he swung his head around.

'_Where?'_ he thought as he frantically searched the sky.

'_Six' level, starboard. Small vehicle approaching.'_ May replied as Q swung around and Identified it.

'_cessna airplane, no guns, no threat.'_

'_It's been following us since we left the city.'_ May thought as the plane slowly came closer to the bridge.

'_Lets see what it does.'_ Q thought as the plane drew abreast of them and hovered there. Suddenly, a flash from a camera came from the window and a spotlight lit them up.

'_Well, atleast we know what they want; our identity.'_ May thought irritated as the spot light snapped off.

'_Lets mess with them a little bit since were headed into the mountains.'_ Q thought to May with a evil smile. May nodded her head in agreement and Q looked into the engine of the plane, caused it to die using his ability to move things with his eyes, he felt his pupils dilate and invisible rods extend out. With patience, he gently set the plane down on the flat back of the cargo deck.

'_Shall we go and meet our guests?' _May thought teasingly.

'_No, let them go.' _Q thought back as he turned around.

'_Alright.'_ May said as she leaned back against Q's back before thinking, '_What's going to happen to us once we defeat the pirates?'_

'_We might stay, or you might go back to your worlds.'_ Q thought sadly back as he felt May fall asleep against him.

'_What a long night this will be.'_ he thought alone as he heard the engine of the plane take off behind him.

…

The next morning Q came to the bridge as they exited the rocky Mountain range and ordered to drop to the surface.

"Alex, Deryn, report to the bridge immediately please." Q spoke into the tube bank. Several minutes later, both arrived on the bridge and faced Q who was at the Wheel.

"Today, we are going to walk over the prairies that are in the center of this continent. Alex, you'll walk for the first half while Deryn watches out the window for towns and roads. Half way at noon, switch. All Right?" Q explained to the pair.

"Yes sir!" they both replied happily before running to their posts as Exile opened it's massive legs and gently sitting down with muffled thumps.

A half hour later of walking along without incident, Volger, who was up in the swaying crow's nest, cried through the speaking tube bank, "Captain! I've spotted a large bank of walkers with treads ahead of us!"

Q grabbed a pair of binoculars and peered ahead before sighting a long line of tanks and soldiers; a full ground offence.

"Those are tanks! There twice as powerful as your walker was Volger! Alex! full stop!" Q cried back. As Exile slowed to a stop, May ran onto the bridge as Q jumped down and landed gracefully onto the prairie.

'_What's going on?'_ May asked Q as he ran in front of the ship and stopped.

'_the US army is here to see us, stay there and relay commands for me.'_ Q thought back as a large tank rumbled forward and stopped in front of him, while a hatch opened from the top revealing a skinny man in a camo uniform.

"Welcome to the United states, are there more of you in that… ship thing?" The man in the tank asked Q hesitantly.

"I'm Quentin McCarthy, or Q for short, and I'm captain of Exile, in charge of Exile Island." Q replied as he gestured to the looming ship and island, which was hidden in a cloud, before continueing, "The only other people with me are my crew. Now, we are searching for a band of pirates that are somewhere in this world and country-..we need to capture."

"That's great and all, but who are you allied to? The Koreans?" the man asked jumping to conclusions and the large barrel of the tank aimed at Q.

"No! We are Exiles! All we want are the pirate group here in this country and we don't want to hurt you!" Q countered as he took up an defencive stance. The soldiers then looked down into the tank as someone spoke to him from inside before looking up at Q with a strange look in his eyes.

"Sorry kid, we got orders to kill you from the top. Good bye." The soldier said as he closed the hatch.

Suddenly there was a chunking sound inside before the cannon on the tank blasted it's shell towards Q at point blank range. In a flash, Q brought his hands up and caught the shell with cupped hands on the tip, stopping it cold as he slid back a few feet.

"I'm _NOT_ A **KID**!" Q yelled as he turned the large shell around and rail gunned it back through the tank's gun barrel, stopping only when it had obliterated two more tanks that were in line behind it.

'_All clear down here, all ahead.'_ Q thought to May as he jumped up and flew away, surveying the mess he had made.

'_Nice mess you made.'_ May thought back as Exile traveled smoothly over the tanks.

'_Yea, they ticked me off. I mean, come-on! Who refuses to talk to someone who wants to save you?!'_ Q returned, steamed as he landed on the deck.

"Volger you're in charge, try to be out of the plains by tomorrow and keep the ship hidden as best as possible." Q told the Count as he walked back into the bridge and through the door into this bunk room. Q striped his weapons off and layed back on his bunk as the door to his room opened, before shutting again.

"What's wrong?" May asked softly as she came over to Q, pulling a chair with her.

"Nothing." Q muttered as he laid, staring at the next bunk above him.

"Lier! Remember we're mentally connected, so tell me what's wrong." May said as she poked him in the side as she sat in the chair, expliciting a grumble from Q.

"Fine." Q grumbled as he sat upright in his bunk and looked May in the eye, '_When I started all this I left this world a normal person hoping to help it in some way, but as I spoke with that man today, I realized that they only care about themselves. So I returned an enemy of my home country while trying to be its ally along with the other worlds.' _

'_I'm sorry, I never realised what your intentions were until now, but for that to happen to you… I never knew.' _May thought to Q as she felt amazed at how his feelings were mixing between hatred and sorrow, but were without vengeance.

…


	13. Meeting Jasper

**__****Chapter 13**

**"****Captain! You're needed on the bridge immediately!" Volgers voice came through the tube system two days later.**

**Two minutes later Q was on the bridge and was looking through the binoculars at the fugitive pirates' ship in the Atlantic. Exile was currently high above Washington D.C. and had rolled the B.F. out and Deryn and Alex were currently aiming for the pirates' ship. Suddenly, one of the cannons on the pirate ship erupted and immediately the second engine on the left side of the ship erupted in flames, followed by the second engine on the right side. As Exile began its downward fall, the B.F. fired and Q watched the pirate ship vanish in a geyser of water and wood. **

**As Q breathed a sigh of relief he ordered, "Alex! Get to the bridge, everybody brace for impact!" **

**Q Saw that the only place to land Exile that was big enough was the memorial park in the city. So, Q turned the wheel until the decent angled straight down the middle of the park. Slowly, Exile crashed into the ground, missing the lincoln monument but knocking down the Washington monument in a shower of bricks, before coming to a stop just short of the sidewalk in front of the congressional building. As Exile settled into the ground, Exile Island floated slowly over the wrecked Exile until it was directly above with slack chains.**

**Down in the wheelhouse, Q ground and dusted himself off and jumped down to the ground. As he took in the sight of Exile, bottom buried in the mud, Airo-pods burnt and broken, dirt piled half way up one side, and steam escaping from some of the windows in the stern. **

**'****_This is going to take a while to fix.'_****Q thought to May and himself as the sound of steel popping, bending, and groaning escaped from the wreck.**

**"****At least we got you." A large man with a black beard and dressed in a black naval uniform said to Q as he walked up to him. **

**"****And you are?" Q asked as the man stopped a few feet from Q.**

**"****I'm the owner of the ship you sunk. But I have to tell you; we are at truce for now. My powers are the same level as yours so don't attack now." the man said to Q as he surveyed Exile.**

**"****By the way, how did you get here?" Q said, barely controlling his want to attack Blackbeard.**

**"****Scattered across all the worlds that you visited are pearls the size of your fist. They are able to transport you anywhere you want, but if you break them or touch them while they break, you are sent to an alternate dimension where you need to talk to a lady to get back. When we first found our pearl we accidentally broke it, and the lady sent us here, so we loot while we look for the pearls." Blackbeard explained before turning around and started to walk away.**

**"****You know that I'll have to come after you right?" Q shouted after him.**

**"****Yeah it'll be a game for us. Also, have a nice, long nap." Blackbeard said as he walked out of sight.**

**'****_That was odd.'_****Q thought as he walked completely around the wreck; then, several army vehicles charged up to him and he was arrested by several large, burly men.**

**'****_Q! I'll help you!'_****May thought panicky as she saw Q loaded into an army vehicle.**

**'****_No! Stay and protect Exile until I'm back, I will return.' _****Q thought to May, stopping her.**

**…**

**An hour later, Q was sitting chained to a metal desk in a small room with a camera in one corner, a microphone in the desk, and a piece of one way glass facing him. As he sat quietly there, a man wearing a suit came in, and was followed by a military guard.**

**As the man sat down in a chair opposite of Q he pulled out a manila envelope and slapped it down in front of him. **

**"****23 injured, the Memorial Park and the Washington monument destroyed; You have had a lucky day. My name is Jasper Camellow, or Jasper to you by the way...Now, would you please give a full confession as to who you are and why, you threatened the San Francisco military, attacked the reserve that was going to stop you in South Dakota, along with destroying Memorial Park with that monstrous ship."**

**"****It'll take a long time to give you that, but I have some demands: first, I'd like you to leave the ship alone. Second, I want the all cameras turned off that are here watching me. And third, I want the room behind the one way glass turned on and no one inside. If you give me those, then I'll give you a full confession." Q said calmly to Jasper.**

**"****Give me a minute." Jasper said as he got up and walked out of the room.**

**'****_How are you doing May?'_****Q thought as he waited.**

**'****_I'm alive, you can say that, and the attacking troops are going away.'_****May returned as Q felt her fighting to keep Exile safe.**

**Just at that moment, a small wine issues from the camera as it went off line, the room behind the one way glass was lit up showing that it's empty, and Jasper walked back in and sats down.**

**"****Thanks for meeting all demands." Q said as took off his hat, jacket, and shirt before turning around. **

**"****My God!" Q heard Jasper exclaimed softly in shock as Q showed him his mark and wings.**

**As Q turned back around and put his clothes back on, Jasper looks to him and asks, "Do you have other mutations, and what was that mark?" **

**"****About a year ago, I found some documents on a weapon that was being built in secrecy on an island in the Pacific. So, I rented a large steamer, along with some of my friends and went searching. **

**After about a week we ran into a large storm that shipwrecked us on an island somewhere. Little did I know that it was the island I was searching for. We stumbled upon the weapon by accident in the middle of the island, I was the only one that went inside. As I entered, I was knocked out and this happened to me, along with finding out the truth about the weapon, that I was chosen by it to be it's captain…. although it ****_does_****have an independent streak." Q said with annoyance.**

**"****That weapon is the ship that's wrecked in Memorial Park along with the island it came from." Q explained to the astonished man.**

**"****Wow." Jasper said as he leaned back into his chair.**

**"****Then, to top it off, I've been given all the powers possible, I came back to this world expecting to be a hero or protector for this country and world, but the men who met me tried to kill me, and I have to hunt down a man named Blackbeard in order to stop him from killing millions of innocent people. Also, on a side note, before I met the reserve who tried to kill me I was going to give America a large present." Q finished up as Jasper leaned back into his chair, stunned.**

**"****So how did that ship crash in Memorial park?" Jasper asked as he pulled out photos from the manilla folder.**

**"****We were high above the ground when we spotted our target out at sea. As we took aim they hit our back engines. I saw no place to land that wouldn't kill thousands, except; Memorial park." Q explained softly with regret.**

**"****So you did it to save the lives of others? Not to destroy it on purpose?" Jasper asked.**

**"****Only to save lives." Q returned.**

**"****You said something about powers?" Jasper asked quizzically, changing the subject.**

**"****Name one and I'll do it for you." Q said as he relaxed in the chair.**

**"****Levitation." Jasper said immediately as his focus came back to Q.**

**Q looked around the room and slowly lifted the guard at the door, Jasper's chair with the man still sitting on it, the table, and his chair, into the air. As he did this, he used his power to pull the gun from the amazed guard's belt out, aimed at Jasper, and fired it. **

**Jasper saw the gun fire and gave a yell just as Q stopped the bullet an inch from his nose. When Jasper realized what had happened, Q set them all down gently, brought the bullet and spent shell casing back together, and set the live bullet down softly into his hand. **

**"****I believe I owe you a round sir." Q said calmly to the astonished guard as he tossed him the bullet from his hand.**

**"****Mercy! It's better than the others!" the guard said softly as he put the round back in his gun after looking it over.**

**"****Now I believe you." Jasper mumbled, pale form almost being shot, as Q turned to face him.**

**"****I would like to propose something to you: You let me out of here free and as soon as possible, I'll fix the ship and move to the harbor. I'll also fix all of Memorial park and still give this nation the gift I was going to give it." Q said as he leaned over the table with a smirk. **

**Thinking long and hard, Jasper noded before saying, "Fine, but you will be closely monitored by our personnel."**

**"****Deal." Q said as he stood and left the room followed by the guard. After the meeting, he was taken to a police car and driven back to the wrecked ship.**

**…**


	14. The Proposal and Accident

**__****Chapter 14**

**As Q entered the ship and went to the engine room, he walked to a speaking tube bank and told everyone that if they wanted they could return home to visit their families while Q stayed to fix Exile. Everyone but May reported that they were leaving to see their families as Q walked into the engine room and looked at the damage to the engines. **

**Seconds later, May walked into the room, stood next to Q and said as she surveyed the damage, "Burst pipes, twisted shafts, and one of the pistons in the right engine needs to be replaced. That's all the damage in only ****_this_****room."**

**"****We have our work cut out for us… By the way, why did you not go visit your family?" Q asked as he turned to her.**

**"****Gran said to not visit until I was in complete control of all my powers…. And married." May replied as she climbed to the top of the engine with the broken piston.**

**"****So, who are you interested in?" Q asked her with a grin as he started to unbolt the bottom of the broken piston from the crank shaft.**

**"****Ummm…" Q heard May reply from above as he felt her embarrassment rising through their connection.**

**Q about dropped the large bolt he was holding as he realized; ****'****_Me'_**

**'****_Really me?'_****Q asked her surprised.**

**'****_Don't laugh!' _****May shot back as she lifted the piston out of the engine.**

**'****_I like you too.'_****Q thought back shyly.**

**May stood dumbstruck at the comet as Q continued working below the engine.**

**'****_I have been wanting to ask you something for a little while now but never got the courage to say it until now.'_****Q thought as he came up from the bottom of the engine and faced her as he pulled something out of his bag.**

**"****May, will you be my wife?" Q said cautiously as he gave her a small box.**

**"****Yes." May replied immediately as she opened the box and pulled out a ring.**

**…**

**Two days later, everyone returned to the ship and a large wedding was held as May and Q were married along with Alek and Deryn. Apparently, Alex had proposed to Deryn over their break to visit their families. On this day, was nothing but happiness and celebration.**

**…**

**Deep in Exile somewhere, a little box sat in a steam pipe and showed on the small screen attached to it; 2 years, 2 days, 5 minutes, 30 seconds, and slowly counted down.**

**…**

**May and Q were happily married. Soon, a year passed and as exile was slowly repaired, Q and May were gifted with a baby girl which they named Coro Elysium, and Deryn and Alex were also gifted with a baby boy named Harrow Sharp. When the children were born, Coro had two gears on her back as all exiles did but they weren't moving and Harrow had a single small gear on his chest. When the new parents quizzed Exile they were told that, ****'****_...children born from Exiles grow like normal children until the age of 18. when they reach that age they age slower like you since they are also immortal unless they are hurt badly. they are also given the ability of one random power until they were activated by the King and Queen or me. Then they will have the full powers that a grown up has and the second large gear will join with the small first gear. Coro however, has the ability to hold all the powers like you do, hence the normal markings on her back there is also the possibility that she can use all her powers, as if they were activated, in times of intense concentration.'_**

**When Exile was done explaining, Q went to Zoro and Tashigi and asked them to take care of Coro should something happen to Q or May before adding, "And if something happens, leave her in the dark until she is 18."**

**…**

**Another year passed as Exile was repaired to the point of being able to lift off. On the day Exile was to be brought up to full pressure, Q and May ordered everyone in the vicinity of the park to leave until they were given the ok to return. As Zorro and Tashigi took Coro with them, Q handed Zoro a bag that had his possessions in it and reminded him not to tell Coro anything about them until she was 18, before heading to the boiler room of Exile.**

**…**

**Deep in Exile, the timer's screen said: 0 years, 0 days, 5 minutes, 50 seconds and kept counting down.**

**…**

**Deep in Exile, Q met May at the main boiler room and took out Exile's boiler and held so May could see it.**

**"****Ready?" Q asked as he turned to May.**

**"****Ready." she replied back a second later.**

**Then as Q went to put the ball into its place, Q heard three beeps before everything went black.**

**...**

**Outside Exile, Deryn and Alex watched as Exile suddenly exploded in a giant cloud of steam, three miles tall, that was soon replaced by a towering, white tree of ice. As the steam cleared, the mammoth tree sat where Exile once was but no remnants could be found of the large ship. Upon further inspection, they found that the tree was not melting in the summer's heat, but was actually living, with stream running through its veins, and slightly thrumming mysteriously. Sadly, the remaining crew of Exile asked the US government if they could set up their own ghetto in the branches of the tree and seek employment in the world they were in.**

**...**


	15. Eptilloge

_**Epilogue**_

Coro Elysium had just celebrated her 18th birthday. As she sat in the desk of her high school chair with her other classmates Deryn, her teacher and neighbor, started to talk about the accident that occurred 18 years ago with Exile and about how the powers of an Exile mysteriously spread to other children who were not born from Exilean parents.

As Deryn continued talking about the accident and who the captains were, Coro excitedly watched the clock above the door for it to tick to the next hour of her classes. For, she would be going to gym to see her dad and mom, along with practicing her swordsmanship and it was the last hour of the day.

Ten minutes later, Coro sat in the gym facing her father, Zoro, and mother, Tashigi, with her pair of twin swords, given to her by her father on her birthday, strapped to her back.

"Alright listen up!", Zoro yelled at the chattering students, "We have a change in plans, today we are going to see what powers you are good at. Line up, single file, and approach us when we call your name."

Slowly, the line students battled against Zoro until it was Coro's turn.

"Coro Elysium!" her mom yelled.

As Coro stepped forward, she watched her father step off the court and put his swords back in their sheaths.

'_Why aren't either of them stepping into the arena? We always train at home.'_ Coro thought as she took out her swords.

"Coro, since we train you at home, we can't give you this test. So, we have someone very special for you to battle with the permission of Alex Sharp." Zoro told her as he sat in a chair and the door to the gym opened.

In the door strode Alex Sharp, her history teacher and neighbor, who she had battled on many occasions with while training. But, when she had battled with him he had used only a rapier, but as he walked over to the arena Coro saw he had a pair of twin swords strapped to his back.

"Mr. Sharp?" Coro asked as the man stepped into the ring and drew out the two swords.

"Nope." Alex said in a way that sent a chill up her spine.

'_Maybe Alex was only fighting with a rapier on purpose, or the other possibility is Alex must be letting someone control his body.'_ Coro thought in conclusion.

"Now… Let's see how you fight." the man said.

Coro put her swords in front of her and concentrated, waiting for the man to attack. She did not have to wait long, as the man suddenly lunged forward and slashed at her. Coro was just able to fend off the attack as the man started attacking her relentlessly, putting her on the defensive and pushing her back. Suddenly, the man leaped high into the air and started to fall. Coro saw that he was intending to knock her back out of the arena and finish the match.

"Oh no you don't!" Coro said as she whipped both her swords up into an "X" above her head. Unbeknownst to Coro, her mark started to glow gold under her shirt but the other students could see it clearly. As they caught sight of it as the sparing paused for a moment, they all gasped in disbelievement as they saw the two gold shining gears, and the small one started to turn. Then, Coro did something that astonished the students further, as the man battling with Coro brought one of his swords down on her arm, as the blade hit it bent around her arm like it had hit something harder than itself. When the students focused back on the battle Coro, with inhuman speed, charged forward, jumped high into the air, and brought both blades down squarely on her opponent's upraised swords. The force behind the attack was strong enough that Coro's opponent fell to one knee and a large spherical indent was forced into the floor. This stunned the students, but as they whispered among themselves, the battle suddenly ended when Coro landed from her attack and her opponent kicked her feet out from underneath her.

"I will say, I have never fought against my own swords before… and I certainly have never faced a better opponent." the man in control of Alex's body said as he brought one of his swords up under Coro's neck in a sign of triumph before looking in dismay at the sword with the bent edge and saying, "I have also seemed to have ruined one of you good swords Zoro."

Stunned, Coro took in the new information. Tashigi had told her when she got the swords that they used to belong to one of the old crew members, but Coro had never expected to battle against the same person. However, before she could ask the man who he was, her friends from the line of students rushed over to her, yelling and shouting.

"Show us your mark quickly!" Harrow sharp ordered her excitedly.

"Why?" Coro asked puzzled as to what had happened.

"We'll explain later. Show us!" another told her.

"Fine." Coro said and pulled her shirt up her back, revealing her mark.

"Coro… how Come you have a big gear unlike the rest of us?" Harrow asked as he saw her mark for the first time.

"Don't know, it's always been there. But it doesn't move." Coro explained as she pulled her shirt back down before asking them, "Why did you want to see it?"

"We saw it turn gold through your shirt and it started to turn like your powers were activated! At one point in the battle you _bent_ that sword's edge with _your arm_, you had inhuman speed... and strength!" Harrow practically shouted at her.

"Ok! head over to the cement blocks and we'll move on to the next test." Tashigi yelled at the milling students.

"We'll find out more at the next test, that could have been just the swordsmanship power." Coro said to them before turning and walking over to the large cement blocks in the corner of the room...


End file.
